Frozen
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: Will tiene que hacer un sitio a su hermano en su casa. Pero los problemas que dice tener resultan ser más oscuros de lo que él se imagina, y al final podría terminar dañando a su mujer y su hija. Rango M por violencia. Wemma. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Solo lo hago por diversión.

Sé que no gusta el OC (a mí tampoco mucho), pero en esta historia lo he hecho. De todas formas, espero que guste porque le he puesto muchas ganas e ilusión. La he basado un poco en el videoclip de Frozen del grupo Within Templation que me impresionó mucho. De ahí viene el título del Fic.

Me gustaría decir algo más, pero es que no se me ocurre. Sólo que espero que me digan que les pareció.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

El día que Will la besó junto a la ventana del final del pasillo quedaba ya muy lejos. Tuvo que estar a punto de perderla para darse cuenta cuanto significaba para él, de que sin ella la vida parecía mucho más difícil y en la oscuridad era incapaz de orientarse y encontrar el rumbo, tropezando una y otra vez.

Pese a todo, había continuando equivocándose, solo que tenía la certeza de que había alguien esperándole, ofreciéndole la mano y su hombro cuando lo necesitara. Sus peores errores sin duda habían sido los que la habían dañado a ella. Entonces es cuando se encontraba solo y desesperado. Había tenido miedo a perderla, y casi lo hace, pero al final intentó lo imposible para traerla de nuevo a su lado. Ese día se prometió que no la dejaría escapar nunca más. Y por el momento, la promesa seguía en pie.

También llegó el momento en el que, mirándola a los ojos y tomando sus manos, dijo ante Dios que la amaba, siempre la amaría y sería suyo hasta el día de su muerte. Podría decir que fue el hecho más importante de su vida, pero mentiría, porque nada borraría de su mente la primera vez que sostuvo a su hija en brazos. Tan pequeña, tan frágil… y allí estaba él para cuidarla y protegerla. Una miniatura su esposa. Recuerda haber llorado mientras abrazaba a ambas, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que podía pedir estaba allí a su lado. Porque lo que Will Shuester siempre había soñado era tener una familia, personas a las que amar y por las que sentirse amado. Luego siempre quedaban otras cosas, como su vocación a la enseñanza y su pasión por la música.

Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, por eso, la noche que su hermano llamó a su puerta con todas sus pertenencias en una bolsa de mano y el fracaso pintado en la cara no pudo menos que hacerle un hueco en su casa.

Joe era tres años mayor que Will, pero nunca fue su ejemplo a seguir. Abandonó el instituto, se compró una moto, se echó novia y desapareció. Sus ansias de libertad y de vivir la vida lo habían hecho salir de casa a la aventura. Pero consiguió sobrevivir por sí mismo ganándose la vida aquí y allí. Fue una gran desilusión para sus padres, así que estos intentaron controlar más la vida de su hijo pequeño. Pero Will en ningún momento pensó en seguir los pasos de su hermano. Eran demasiado distintos entre ellos, por lo tanto, nunca tuvieron gran relación. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro, sí, pero poco más. Prácticamente no se habían visto desde que Joe se fue.

Tardó un poco en reconocerle después de tanto tiempo, pero indiscutiblemente, aquel hombre era su hermano.

Al parecer, la buena suerte se le había acabado. Tras algunos problemas de dinero había acabado en la banca rota. Su mujer le había echado de casa y sus amigos le habían dado la espalda. Le daba demasiada vergüenza volver a casa de sus padres, así que el único sitio que le quedaba era ese. No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Will le ofreció su ayuda en todo lo que necesitase y le hizo sitio a la habitación de invitados.

-Es mi hermano, Emma –aquella misma noche, Will sólo tuvo que susurrarle esas tres palabras para convencerla al segundo. Al fin y al cabo ella entendía sus razones. Estando en su lugar tampoco hubiese dejado a su familia en la calle si pasaba malos momentos y habría esperado que Will lo entendiera y la apoyase. No iba a ser menos.

Al principio fue la cosa fue un poco incómoda, sobre todo cuando la confundió con Terri.

-Joe, esta es mi esposa –les presentó. Emma sonrió, esperando no parecer demasiado maleducada al mantenerse alejada del contacto físico. Es que no iba afeitado.

-Qué buen gusto tienes, Will –le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y al final la besó en la mejilla. Emma contuvo el aliento e intercambió una mirada con Will, pero ninguno dijo nada- Terri, ¿verdad? Papá y mamá me hablaron de ella. Siento no haber ido a vuestra boda, estaba liado con algunos asuntos… -la miraba tan fijamente que la hacía sentirse un tanto incómoda- Creía recordarte más rubia –Joe se había marchado poco después de que Will y Terri empezaran a salir juntos por lo que tenía un vago recuerdo de ella.

-En realidad, soy Emma –le corrigió con timidez dejándole un tanto sorprendido.

-Yo creía que…

-Me separé de Terri hace unos años, Joe. Ahora estoy con Emma –pasó el brazo por la cintura de su esposa- ¿No te han dicho nada mamá y papá?

-Hace unos años que no hablo con ellos –explicó cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Así que eso era todo lo que Emma sabía sobre Joe Shuester. Claro que Will le había mencionado anteriormente otras veces, pero solo de pasada. Nunca pensó que fuera a conocerlo de esa manera. Además, creía que era más como Will, pese a que él le había dicho que eran totalmente diferentes.

Cuando estuvieron los dos juntos sentados en el sofá y hablando de cosas de las que ella no entendía la mitad, se había parado a examinarlos. Físicamente, se daban un aire: la forma del rostro, los ojos hundidos, la boca pequeña… Pero al hablar los gestos eran totalmente diferentes, al igual que la manera de contar las cosas. Sin dudas, su Will le parecía el más atractivo de ambos.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho que quiere hacer? –susurró mientras buscaba su cuerpo bajo las sábanas.

-Básicamente, ordenar su vida –suspiró atrayéndola- Ver qué ocurre con su mujer, intentar recuperar sus antiguos ingresos… y con suerte poder rehacer su vida rápidamente y volver a la aventura.

-Entonces esperemos que tenga suerte…

Will rió.

-No te preocupes. Sé que no te gusta demasiado este asunto, pero se las arreglará bien. Mi hermano no es tonto, Em. En un par de meses volveremos a ser tú, yo y Carol –sonrió- Oye, ¿qué crees que opinará de su nuevo tío?

-¡Oh, seguro que estará entusiasmada! –rió acurrucándose en su pecho. Will la besó en la frente y ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

Como Emma programó, la noticia de que tenía un tío la ilusionó. Su familia no era precisamente extensa, aunque sí tenía algún que otro tío que no lo era de sangre.

Al principio, se mostró un poco reacia y tímida. Le costaba acostumbrarse a la gente nueva, sobre todo si aparecía de la noche a la mañana en la sala de estar.

-Papi, ya no quiero dormir más –bostezó mientras se frotaba los ojos. Le gustaba levantarse temprano, incluso los fines de semana. Según ella, tenía más tiempo para jugar. Así que, aún un poco cegada por la luz, fue a buscar a sus padres por el resto de la casa. Cuando vio a un hombre sentado en el sofá de espaldas a ella, automáticamente pensó que era su padre. ¿Quién más podría ser? Pero cuando se volvió y comprobó que se había equivocado retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar de nuevo con la puerta- ¡Papá! –gritó.

-Buenos días, pequeña –Will la alzó por detrás y la cogió en brazos- Ven a decirle "hola" a tío Joe.

Quince minutos después estaba en brazos del hombre del que se acababa de asustar, y del que empezaría a encontrar todos los días en su casa cuando se levantara. No estaba muy segura de si le gustaba eso mucho.

-Entonces, Carly…

-Caroline –le corrigió. Nunca permitía que nadie en quien no confiara la llamase por ningún diminutivo. Todavía no había llegado a esa fase con su tío.

-Caroline –repitió recibiendo su aprobación- ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

-Cuatro, tío Joe –contestó mirándole muy seria. Tampoco sonreía a desconocidos.

-¿Cuatro? Estás hecha toda una mujer ya –le sonrió- Ya irás al cole y todo.

-Claro –levantó la barbilla con orgullo. Ella ya no era una niña pequeña que necesitase estar todo el día en casa bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Su media legua decía lo contrario- Estamos aprendiendo a leer –explicó- Pero mamá también me ayuda un poco en casa. Dice que tengo que practicar mucho para poder leer sola mis cuentos –sonrió orgullosa de su misma.

-Y así es. Estoy convencido de que eres una chica muy lista, y que además no solo los leerás, sino que también escribirás tus propios cuentos–presionó con cariño su frente con el dedo.

-Todavía no sé escribir –frunció el ceño.

-Aprenderás, pequeña Caroline –le sonrió.

-Carly –corrigió.

-Pequeña Carly.

Qué fácil es ganarse el cariño de un niño. Son inocentes y confían en cualquiera con solo tres buenas palabras. Además, Caroline era como su madre, siempre encontraba lo mejor de las personas, aunque los demás no vieran nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Emma estaba contenta de que su hija se hubiese adaptado tan bien el nuevo invitado, aunque todavía se mostraba tímida. Ella también. Pero cuando estaban las dos solas no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre él. _¿Por qué tío Joe…? ¿Y qué…? ¿Y cuándo tío Joe…?_ La mayoría eran buenas preguntas que ni ella ni Will sabían contestar. En realidad, no tenían ni idea de casi nada y por el momento, había evitado completamente hablar de su pasado desde el viernes en la puerta de la casa. Y cada vez que insinuaban algo, se podía tenso y cambiaba radicalmente de tema. Debía de ser incómodo para él, pero siguiendo el propio consejo de Emma, decidieron no presionarle y darle tiempo para que les contara. Todo llega cuando tiene que llegar.

Olvidándose de todo eso y centrándose en el presente, Will había tenido una conversación a escondidas de su esposa donde le explicó a su hermano sobre la misofobia. Como la misma Emma comprobó, se lo había tomando en serio porque se comportaba con bastante limpieza en todo momento. Por supuesto, no eran los gestos acostumbrados sin pensar de ella, sino más bien daba la impresión de que se llevaba la mayoría del tiempo pensando que debía y que no debía hacer, pero de todas formas lo agradecía. Así sería más fácil para ella.

Por eso cuando llegó el lunes no tuvo ningún reparo en dejarle completamente solo en casa, ni tampoco durante el resto de la semana. Al poco tiempo, era costumbre encontrarle allí cuando regresaban después de todo un día de trabajo. En parte, llegaba a ser agradable. Era como si hubiese alguien siempre pendiente del hogar y de que todo estuviese perfectamente en orden.

Emma apagó el motor de su coche y se bajó a buscar a Caroline. Will seguía llevando el Glee Club, donde cada vez rotaban más chicos nuevos y se iban otros antiguos, así que solía quedarse más tiempo en el instituto que Emma. Por eso, era ella quien solía recoger a la pequeña de Preescolar. Aunque Joe se había ofrecido voluntario, prefería seguir haciéndolo ella. Le gustaba y no le suponía ningún trabajo.

Caroline dio brinquitos hacía ella mientras se ponía la mochila en la espalda y le decía adiós a sus amigas con la mano. Su madre la cogió en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mami! –la abrazó.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal el día?

-¡Genial! Hoy he hecho una ovejita de plastilina, mami, y la he llamado Suave, porque las ovejas son muy suaves y blanditas y blancas. Pero la mía no era blanca, porque la plasti blanca se había acabado, así que era verde. Pero el verde es muy bonito. A mí me gusta mucho. Es una ovejita especial, mami, solo hay una y es la mía. Y te he hecho un dibujo, mami, y lo tengo en la mochila, ¿quieres verlo? –Emma la sentó en la silla especial de niños y le abrochó el cinturón.

-Claro, pero cuando lleguemos a casa –contestó al ver que empezaba a vaciar toda la mochila allí mismo.

-Vale –sonrió y sin parar a tomar aire siguió hablando- Y he jugado a las casitas con Cloe. Teníamos dos bebés y…

* * *

Emma alineó el nuevo dibujo de la oveja verde en un prado rosa en el frigorífico junto a todos los demás. Cuidó que los imanes siguieran una secuencia perfecta de orden y sonrió satisfecha.

-Parece que la pequeña es una artista en potencia.

Se volvió sobresaltada al oír una voz a su espalda.

-Sí, eso parece –le sonrió a su cuñado- ¿Crees que aceptarían los dibujos en una galería de arte? Podría venderlos para tener una paga extra.

-Mmm No creo que una oveja marciana sea precisamente lo que buscan.

-No, no lo creo.

Aunque bromeaban, se sentía incómoda. Notaba como había algo que no estaba bien. Odiaba cuando las cosas no estaban bien.

Sonrió tratando de suavizar el ambiente mientras se ponía a preparar un sándwich de PB&J para su hija. Cuando ya casi había terminado, se lo pensó mejor y tomó una rebanada más para hacerse medio para ella.

En su nuca, podía sentir aún la mirada de Joe, que no se le despegaba. Era muy incómodo. No le gustaba que ningún hombre la mirase de ese modo, excepto, por supuesto, Will. Era el único que tenía su permiso.

-Bueno… y… ¿tienes noticas nuevas? –comentó para desviarle los posibles pensamientos.

-¿Noticas?

-Sí, ya sabes… tu mujer, tu trabajo…

-¿Mi trabajo? –daba la clara impresión que no la estaba escuchando, pero sí prestando atención de otras formas. Eso la ponía nerviosa, haciendo que le temblase la mano. La mantequilla de cacahuete no era bien extendida y eso la ponía más nerviosa aún.

-Dijiste que creías saber cómo recuperar tu dinero –cortó el pan por una raya que no era precisamente la que le cruzaba por el medio. Dobló el pan y se volvió para enfrentarle.

Estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había calculado por su voz. Apenas un palmo les separaba. Estaba segura de que si él respiraba un poco más fuerte, le llegaría su aliento. Pero como no quería comprobarlo, se presionó contra el mostrador para alejarse.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Y por qué no dejaba de pasear la mirada por su cuerpo de esa forma? ¿Qué buscaba en ella?

El cuchillo resbaló de sus manos y cayó a sus pies. Él solo le hecho un rápido vistazo y luego lo ignoró.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba alargando la mano hacia ella.

Dejó de respirar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿En serio iba a tocarla?

Sus dedos le rozaron la cintura sobre la falda. El estómago se le revolvió. No estaba segura de lo que debía pensar.

Unas llaves luchando contra la cerradura parecieron devolverle a la realidad, borrando la mirada. Su mano viajó un poco más allá hasta alcanzar el tarro de mantequilla y luego se agachó para recoger el cuchillo caído.

-Creo que yo también tomaré uno –dijo con voz animada mientras cogía un plato para sí mismo.

Will entró en ese momento en la cocina, con Caroline ya en brazos.

-Hola, familia –los labios de Will sobre los suyos la hizo recordar que tenía que volver a respirar.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano? Como van tus futuras estrellas –dejó un momento el pan para palmearle el hombro amistosamente.

-¡La merienda! –exclamó feliz la pequeña queriendo alargarse para coger su sándwich.

Fue en ese momento en el que Will se giró para dárselo, cuando Joe le dirigió una última mirada diciéndole que más le valía tener la boca cerrado sobre el asunto.

Emma tragó saliva incómoda y limpió de mermelada la punta de la nariz de su hija.

* * *

Trató de borrar de su mente el pequeño incidente. No tenía por qué ser mal pensada. Solo había esperado para prepararse su propio sándwich, ¿no? Y la había rozado sin querer. Simplemente se había imaginado cosas. Por supuesto que no la había mirado mal, ¿verdad? No, no. Sólo… había sido un pequeño malentendido.

O eso fue lo que Emma se repitió tantas veces a sí misma que acabó creyéndoselo. Además, era lo que deseaba. Le gustaba su cuñado, como cuñado, por supuesto y no quería romper la imagen bonita que se había hecho de él. Y era de la opinión, de que dentro de una casa, no puede haber malas relaciones o la convivencia se haría imposible. Conocía muchos casos de esos. No eran pocos los alumnos que iban llorando a su despacho por problemas dentro de casa, que terminaban creando problemas con ellos mismos.

Igual que el pobre Charles Tayler, que se sentaba en ese mismo momento frente a ella. Siempre había sido un buen chico, con gran expediente, pero desde que su padre les abandonó y su madre, destrozada, se fue por el camino del alcohol, sus calificaciones habían bajado de golpe, y había abandonado antiguas amistades para unirse a otras que no le hacían ningún bien.

Le dio un folleto más y le dejó irse. Estaba convencida de que no había escuchado una palabra de lo que le había dicho. En fin… Seguro que algo se había grabado en su subconsciente.

Dos toques y la puerta se abrió. Ni siquiera le hacía falta levantar la cabeza para saber quién era. Will siempre llamaba así.

-Hey, Em –levantó la mirada de sus papeles para sonreírle- ¿Tienes un momento? –asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase.

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que esté gustando ^-^

Por cierto, he comenzado también otro fic, un Terca (Terri/Carl). Se llama **Appointment or Date?**, por si os interesa pasaros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tumbada en su cama, bien tapada, recibió dos besos y dos "Buenas noches". Respondió con un bostezo y nada más sentir como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba con suavidad, cayó dormida.

-Voy a echarla de menos –le susurró Will al oído, todavía con la mano en el pomo.

-Y ella a ti. Y yo también… -suspiró pasando la mano por encima de la camisa que aún cubría su pecho.

-¿Sobreviviréis sin mi dos días? –bromeó acercándola por la cintura para besarla suavemente.

-Mmm… no sé… -suspiró cerrando los ojos para que le diese otro.

Will se iba con los chicos dos días fuera. Figgins se lo había propuesto esta mañana y había ido rápidamente a hacerle una consulta casi súplica a Emma. Ella no pudo decirle que no al ver la cara con la que la miraba. Le hacía tanta ilusión como a los chicos. Era una buena oportunidad y Emma no era tan egoísta como para decirle "no".

Así que iban a ser los primeros dos días en los que dejaría a Caroline. Sin duda, iba a ser extraño, pero Will estaba completamente convencido de que no iba a pasar nada. Así sería una experiencia para ella también.

Lo único que le daba un poco de molestia era tener que dejar a su hermano. Había demostrado que se podía confiar a él, pero no quería dejarle la carga a Emma. De una forma u otra, seguía siendo una responsabilidad. Menos mal que ya les había dicho que iba progresando con sus asuntos y pronto estarían resueltos. Ahora pasaba bastante tiempo entre papeles y llamadas telefónicas. Era un paso, aunque le gustaría saber mejor que le había ocurrido para llegar a este punto. Pero Emma le había asegurado que todo iba a estar bien, y le llamaría si algo se salía de lo normal. Esa era una de las cosas de las que Will se había enamorado: su comprensión y sentido del sacrificio.

La apoyó contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hija para seguir besándola. Vivían con poca privacidad, y en cuanto tenían un poco, debían aprovecharla.

-¿No sabes? –rió apoyando la frente contra la suya- ¿Y de qué depende que lo sepas?

-De la recompensa que obtenga –pasó las manos por el cuello de su camisa, hasta llegar al comienzo de los botones- Y la quiero por adelantado –susurró en su oído de una manera que sabía que le volvía loco.

-Como usted mande, mi lady.

Tomó sus manos y tiró de ella suavemente hasta su habitación, a lo largo del pasillo, parándose de vez en cuando para colocar un beso en sus labios.

Emma sonrió cuando cerró con cuidado la puerta tras ellos, excitada por recibir su recompensa.

* * *

Caroline estaba subida en la cama de sus padres, y daba vueltas alrededor de la maleta, procurando no pisar ninguna de las prendas que todavía no habían sido guardadas.

-¿Dos días es mucho tiempo?

-No, cariño –sonrió ante la infantil pregunta de su hija.

-¿Y dónde vas?

-Pues voy a llevar a los chicos de Glee a un campamento de música.

-¿Y no puedo ir yo?

-Cuando seas mayor, te llevaré si quieres –pellizcó su nariz.

-Yo soy mayor –frunció el ceño confundida- Quiero ir contigo.

Will dobló un par de camisetas de mangas cortas y las metió a la derecha. El buen tiempo había llegado y no quería pasar calor. También cogió dos camisas de mangas largas y las guardó al otro lado. Revisó todo lo que llevaba e hizo un repaso de su lista de cosas mentales. Su mujer no estaría muy contenta de cómo preparaba la maleta, pero no estaba aquí y él se alegró.

-Si vienes conmigo vas a dejar solita a mamá. ¿Quieres que ella se quede solita aquí en casa?

Era una pregunta un tanto cruel, pero sabía que la echaría para atrás.

-Pues que venga ella también.

-Mamá no puede venir. Tiene que trabajar, ¿recuerdas? Y tú que ir al cole.

-¡Jo, no es justo! –Carol se sentó y se cruzó de brazos y de piernas, como siempre hacía como se enfadaba- No es nada, nada justo.

Will contuvo una risita. Cuando se enojaba le recordaba mucho a Emma, aunque ella no lo hacía tan a menudo como la pequeña.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de las niñas enfadadas, ¿verdad? –dijo mientras cerraba las cremalleras.

-¿El qué? –le miró de reojo, con los labios apretados.

Recogió un par de prendas que había decidido dejar y bajó la maleta al suelo, y así tener sitio para subirse en la cama con ella. Tiró de sus piernecitas cortas para acercarla y poder susurrarle.

-Que son una comida deliciosa –empezó a morderla juguetonamente por todos lados. Ella gritó y se retorció sin parar de reír, sin acordarse más de que estaba enfadada.

Mientras, en la sala de estar, Emma trataba sin éxito de separar la estantería de la pared. Nunca había sido muy fuerte, y el mueble rebosaba de libros, por lo que temía también terminar tirándoselos encima.

-¡Joe! –llamó cuando le vio pasar por la puerta. Como siempre, iba cargado de papeles y el teléfono. Era complicado encontrarle fuera de su habitación y sin ocupar la línea- ¿Puedes ayudarme? –suplicó.

-Claro –asintió soltándolo todo en la mesita- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Mover la estantería para enchufar detrás la alargadera. No sé qué pasa en esta casa pero siempre hace falta enchufes.

-Ni que lo digas –rió frotándose las manos como solía hacer Will- Mira, para no morir aplastados, cogeremos los dos de este lado y levantaremos un poco del suelo. Entonces arrastramos a la derecha, ¿vale?

-Bien –se puso en posición.

Joe se colocó justo detrás de ella. Podía sentir su aliento en el pelo, pero como estaba pendiente de mover el mueble, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Cógela así –tomó sus manos y las colocó como él quería- ¿Preparada? –Emma asintió- A la de tres. Una… dos… ¡y tres!

Con todas sus fuerzas, tiraron a la vez, y juntos consiguieron desplazarla lo suficiente.

-Oh, menos mal. Creí que no podría –suspiró aliviada- Gracias –le sonrió.

-Un placer, bella dama –bromeó haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Emma rió mientras se agachaba y deslizaba el brazo por el pequeño hueco.

-¿Puedes? –Joe se inclinó a su lado hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Sí, creo que ya casi –introdujo un poco más el brazo- ¿Sabes? Es Will normalmente quien hace estas cosas, pero no quería molestarle. Está nervioso, aunque es normal. Hace mucho tiempo que trata de convencer a Figgins de que le deje hacer una excursión de este tipo pero siempre le ha dado la excusa del presupuesto… ¡Ya está! –satisfecha, sacó la mano. Por supuesto, la casa donde vivía Emma no tenía ni una simple telaraña detrás de los muebles, por mucho que estos pesaran.

-Genial –al volverse, ni la voz ni el rostro de su cuñado era como hacía un minuto. Tenía la misma expresión que hacía un par de días en la cocina. Y su voz se había vuelto más grave y más baja.

Y de nuevo, ella volvía a estar aprisionada entre él y otra cosa, pero además, esta vez incluso se sentía más pequeña al estar prácticamente sentada en el suelo.

Nerviosa, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al no encontrar nada la volvió a cerrar.

Se estaba inclinando sobre ella, lentamente. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Y estuvieron tan próximos que finalmente los labios de ambos se encontraron.

No fue un beso suave, tampoco salvaje, pero sí vacío de sentimiento. No era como los acostumbrados besos de Will plagados de cariño. Aquel lo único que podía transmitir era deseo.

Emma fue incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué hacía eso? No le gustaba cuando no entendía por qué la gente hacía cosas. Ella era la orientadora, la que se suponía que tenía que perfectamente poder ponerse en lugar del otro. Sin dudas, sabía hacerlo muy bien, pero Joe era un asunto que se le escapaba de las manos. No sabía nada de él ni de sus actitudes y cambios de humor. Un auténtico misterio.

Cuando su cuerpo volvió a responderle, le apartó lejos de ella con ojos horrorizados y expresión de total sorpresa.

Él trastabilló un poco hacia pero logró mantener el equilibrio sujetándose a la estantería.

Se sujetaron la mirada por un largo rato, sin decir nada, sin variar sus expresiones. Parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo y de lo que acababa de hacer, como si fuera el principio de un maravilloso y perfecto plan. Medía sus reacciones como si quisiese comprobar que era la que estaba esperando, también con una pizca de curiosidad para ve cual era su movimiento.

Pero ella simplemente no salía de su asombro.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué hay ahí detrás tan interesante? –la voz de Will la sobresaltó y por fin despegó la mirada de su cuñado. Se levantó rápidamente, apartando a un todavía agachado Joe para tomar a Caroline de brazos de su marido.

-Un enchufe. Estaba ayudando a Emma a mover la estantería para llegar a él. Sola no podía –explicó Joe volviendo a su expresión facial de siempre- Cuando por fin pueda irme a otro piso, no me compraré ni un solo libro –bromeó.

Entre él y Will devolvieron el mueble a su lugar con mucha más facilidad que Emma, la cual ya había huido de la habitación.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho? Era la mujer de su hermano. ¿Es que no le tenía respeto? Encima que le daba cobijo desinteresadamente. ¿Así lo pagaba? Porque si esas eran sus maneras, ya no quería conocer más ninguna. ¿O es que acaso buscaba recompensa por mover el mueble? Ella no pagaba en ese tipo de cosas.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con ese hombre? No podían seguir con tanto secreto. Si se paraban a pensarlo, no sabían nada de sus últimos años, ni de porqué se había separado de su mujer, ni cómo había perdido el dinero… nada. Y aquello ya le empezaba a no gustar.

* * *

-¡Hey, Em!

Se sobresaltó al escucharle justo detrás de ella, precisamente cuando estaban solos en la cocina. De nuevo arrinconada contra el mostrador.

-¡Hey, Joe! ¿Pasa algo? –trató de no aparentar las ganas que tenía de librarse de la conversación lo más rápidamente posible.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte –le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla, pero actuó como el efecto justamente contrario- Déjame ayudarte –la sopa estaba terminada y los platos se alineaban en la encimara esperando ser llenados, excepto uno que Emma sujetaba. Le quitó el cazo de las manos y los llenó mientras ella le observaba en silencio- Mañana voy a hacer algunos recados fuera. No sé cuanto tardaré –no apartaba la mirada del líquido humeante que caía.

-Ahá –esperaba algo más.

-Era sólo eso –le cogió su plato y se lo devolvió lleno- A comer.

Asintió, y cuando salió llevando con él la mitad de la comida, suspiró aliviada de que el único contacto que hubiesen tenido fuese el rozar de sus manos.

* * *

Estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, pensando si decírselo o no. Will se iba por la mañana y no quería inquietarle. Sabía de sobra que no disfrutaría teniendo alguna preocupación y aquel viaje era realmente importante para él.

Así que, decidiendo no ser egoísta, le abrazó un poco más tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.

No debía preocuparse, ¿verdad? Dentro de dos días, se lo contaría todo a Will y se solucionarían las cosas de la forma que fuese. Sólo tenía que guardar silencio dos días y fuera preocupaciones.

Podría ser peor, ¿no? Nada más iba a pasar.

* * *

"Hasta luego, cariño" y un beso en la mejilla fue lo último que sintió de su padre antes de que se fuera. Dos días para ella era demasiado tiempo. Casi se escapaba de su control. Por eso quiso decirle que no quería que se fuera, que le echaría de menos, suplicarle que se quedara. Pero en aquel momento, el sueño le ganó y sólo pudo sonreírle con los ojos cerrados, y seguir durmiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Arriba, dormilona –esta vez fue su madre la que la besaba con suavidad para despertarla- Es hora de ir al cole.

-¿Ya? –bostezó haciéndose la remolona- Quiero dormir un poquito más…

-Arriba –empezó a hacerle cosquillas y entonces ya no se pudo resistir más. Tocaba levantarse.

-Mami, ¿se ha ido ya papá? –dejó que le sacara el camisón antes de frotarse los ojitos.

-Sí, cariño.

-Lo sé. Me dio un besito –sonrió.

Emma comenzó vestirla con suavidad, moviéndola como si fuera una muñequita. Casi se le queda dormida en los brazos mientras le abotonaba el vestido. Tenía la costumbre de ponerle vestidos y faldas, siempre conjuntada. Will decía que era una versión de ella en pequeñito, claro que la ropa de Carol era más infantil. Realmente sí parecía una muñeca.

Con un pequeño saltito, Caroline bajó de la cama, casi lista para su nuevo día.

No fue la única vez que nombró a su padre.

* * *

El día fue normal, como siempre, nada que destacar. Todo iba sobre ruedas, y la autoconfianza de Emma se empezaba a disparar. Ella sola era capaz de llevar su trabajo, su casa, su hija y si olvidaba a su cuñado, no existía ningún tipo de problemas más. Era otra mujer normal, con una vida normal y sólo algunas cuantas de manías. Eso era todo. Y se sentía feliz.

Aunque, sentir la casa vacía al llegar era un tanto extraño. Hacía muchos años que no sucedía eso. Siempre estaban Will y Carol, pero esa tarde se había quedado a merendar con una de sus amigas de la guardería, y Joe aún no había vuelto de dondequiera que hubiese ido. Sinceramente, a él no le apetecía ver mucho.

Decidió que se daría una ducha y luego llamaría a Will.

De camino al baño, encontró que la puerta del dormitorio de Joe estaba entre abierta. Esa precisamente era una de sus manías. Las puertas debían estar abiertas o cerradas, pero no entre medio. Así que fue a cerrar para poder quedarse tranquila. Fue en el momento en el que iba a tirar del pomo cuando sus ojos echaron un rápido e involuntario vistazo al interior. Estaba todo bastante desordenado. Empujó y entró dentro. Quería que el vistazo fuese un poco mejor. Ya que era su casa tenía derecho a curiosear, y más sobre su prácticamente desconocido invitado.

Casi todas las superficies estaban cubiertas de papeles, desde el escritorio, pasando por la cama, hasta el suelo. Tenía que mirar donde ponía los pies para no pisar nada. Los curioseó un poco. Algunos era legales, otros simples folios con anotaciones, números de teléfonos y nombres.

Cogió uno al azar y se sentó en la silla a leer. Era del Tribunal.

Wau.

No era para nada lo que se esperaba encontrar. ¿O sí?

Siguió mirando papeles para poder formar su teoría. Una parte deseaba que estuviese equivocada, la otra que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas.

Desgraciadamente, eran correctas. Según los papeles, Joe Shuester había sido blanqueante de dinero y el negocio le había ido perfectamente bien durante bastantes años, pero entonces empezó a disfrutar del dinero indebidamente y las deudas le inundaron. Y ojalá fuese eso sólo, pero no acababa allí. Tenía varias denuncias por acoso sexual, y maltrato, pero todas habían sido ignoradas hasta que finalmente acabó asesinando a su mujer. Las pruebas eran claras y la policía le buscaba.

Por eso estaba allí, de vuelta en Ohio. Buscaba un escondite y se había aprovechado de ellos. Por supuesto, todas aquellas llamadas que hacía constantemente, no era precisamente a nada demasiado legal.

Cuando acabó de comprender, le temblaban las manos, y el interruptor "peligro" de su cabeza se había encendido. Aquello no era horrible, si no lo siguiente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Llamar a Will? ¿Quedarse allí parada como un pasmarote? No, no. Esa última no le gustaba.

Una ducha. Necesitaba mucho más urgente que antes una ducha. Bajo el chorro de agua, aclararía sus ideas. Eso siempre le funcionaba.

El único problema es que ahora no recordaba cómo estaban puestos los papeles. Bueno, dudaba mucho que fuese importante debido al lío que había montado en la habitación. Lo dejó todo lo mejor que tuvo y fue a refugiarse bajo el agua caliente.

Efectivamente, nada más notar el contacto sobre su piel, se relajó y pudo pensar con más claridad. Definitivamente, las cosas no podían quedar así. Por muy hermano de nadie que fuese, era un bastardo lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Debía de ser castigado, ya que claramente no debía de estar demasiado arrepentido. En ningún momento desde su estancia había mostrado ningún signo de tristeza o dolor. Había llegado a pensar que estaba aliviado de haberse separado de su mujer, que realmente no se llevaban bien, pero las razones iban un paso más allá.

Y, parándose a meditar, ahora casi podía entender los gestos bruscos e insinuantes que había tenido con ella. Sólo quería… lo que quería, lo que todos los hombres quieren.

Sería el muy…

Prefirió no pensarlo más tras decidir que no volvería de dejar que se acercase ni un pelo a ella.

Se secó y vistió, y también enchufó el secador.

Tampoco le dejaría estar con Carly nunca más. Ahora se sentía tonta al haber dejado a un… ejem… jugar con su hija. Y más le vale que sólo hubiese sido eso, porque si no lo iba a pagar más caro que 15 años en la cárcel.

De todo esto había aprendido una pequeña lección: información ante todo, y nunca confíes en un desconocido.

Ya había decidido lo que hacer. Como le daba un poco de miedo llamar a la policía sola, y le parecí un tema muy delicado como para hablar por teléfono, esperaría a que Will regresase y entonces se lo contaría todo, todo, con pelos y señales, y juntos lo solucionarían. Joe no iba a descubrirse por sí mismo de la noche a la mañana y menos desde los casi tres meses que llevaban ya viviendo juntos, así que no correrían peligro.

Salió del baño sólo en ropa interior. Como daba directamente a su habitación, no tenía que molestarse en llevar todas sus cosas. Abría el cajón para sacar una nueva falda cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se giró asustada y sus ojos se ampliaron a verse sorprendida así de escasa por su cuñado.

-¿Te importa? –señaló hacia fuera con la cabeza, diciéndole que se fuera mientras trataba de taparse un poco a sí misma.

Entonces le miró a la cara y vio en su mirada que no se iría.

No pudo evitarlo, se asustó.

-Has estado mirando en mis cosas –dijo con otra voz que no era la amistosa que solía utilizar- Has estado en mi habitación toqueteando mis asuntos. ¿Es que acaso te he dado permiso? –hablaba con seguridad en sí mismo, y de la forma que lo hacía, cualquiera hubiese creído sus palabras incluso a sabiendas de que eran mentira. Y eso fue lo que le pasó a Emma, ni siquiera se paró a pensar que el control debía de tenerlo ella cuando él asumió al suyo.

-La puerta… estaba entreabierta… no pensé que hacía nada malo. Sólo quería ver si te podía ayudar a recoger algo, hacer la cama…

-¿Acaso te di permiso para tocar mis cosas? –repitió. Parecía muy obstinado a que le contestasen.

-No, Joe.

-Entonces, ¡¿por qué las tocas? –su tono se elevó. Hasta ahora, se había mantenido en el umbral de la puerta abierta, pero se acercaba a ella pisando fuerte, rodeando la cama y cogiéndola por el brazo con demasiada fuerza.

-No me puedes hablar así. Es mi casa. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Si no quieres que lean tus cosas, no las dejes por ahí tirada –trató de ahogar la mueca de dolor que se dibujaba en su rostro ante la presión cada vez mayor. Sentía sus uñas hundirse en su piel y supo que aquello iba a dejar marca.

Bueno, así tendría alguna prueba para Will y la policía.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? No eres nada, mujer. ¡Nada! –la zarandeó- Me tienes miedo, ¿no? –no podía evitar reflejar en su mirada que sí lo tenía- Hasta ahora te había mantenido a salvo tu ignorancia. No podía tocarte porque no sabías nada ni quería que lo descubrieses. Pero qué más da ahora. Tampoco tengo que esconderme de mi hermano, ¿verdad? Él no está aquí y no podrá ayudarte.

-Joe, no sé qué estás diciendo, pero me duele el brazo. Suéltame, por favor –pidió con su mejor voz.

No le gustaba como se estaba tornando el asunto, pero le parecía que iba bastante en serio y que en parte tenía razón. La estaba dominando por completo y si le hacía algo malo nadie iba a poder ayudarla. Y Will estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Quieres que te suelte? Yo te suelto.

Pero no la soltó como ella quería, sino que en cambio la empujó con fuerza. Como no se lo esperaba, trastabilló hasta caer de espaldas. No pudo sujetarse a nada y su cabeza golpeó fuertemente la mesilla de noche. Eso, y Joe acercándose a ella de nuevo con esa mirada de loco fue lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de todo se volviese muy negro y el dolor de la cabeza demasiado punzante como para soportarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Despertó varias horas más tarde tumbada en su cama, tapada y desnuda. No recordaba cómo había sucedido ninguna de las tres cosas, sólo que ahora le dolía el cuerpo.

Gimió al incorporarse y se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Punzada. La retiró rápidamente, sintiendo los dedos llenos de sangre seca.

Oh, ahora se acordaba de todo. Bueno, no de todo, solo de la porción anterior a caer inconsciente. Instantáneamente, prefirió no haberlo hecho. ¿De verdad aquello había sucedido? ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Apartó las sábanas y se arrastró dolorida hasta al cuarto de baño. Su propio reflejo le dio repulsión, así que lo evitó. Se notaban algunos arañones enrojecidos y moratones, aunque no demasiado acentuados. Se metía de nuevo en la ducha. Ahora sí que la necesitaba. El agua caliente se llevó los restos de sangre de su pelo, también la vergüenza pero no el miedo.

Sabía que no era culpa suya en absoluto, pero… ¿cómo iba a salir de allí y enfrentarle?

Al abrir la puerta del baño y observar su habitación desde el mismo punto de vista, con la misma cantidad de ropa le hacía rememorar el momento.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No iba a dejarse llevar por eso. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que volviese a ocurrir? Prácticamente nulas.

Soltó aire y entró en su propia habitación. No pasaba nada.

Mientras se vestía, tenia los sentidos puestos en los sonidos del exterior. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde estaría? Ojalá que de nuevo encerrado en su habitación, aunque fuera con sus asuntos negros. Todos ellos habían quedado en un segundo plano para Emma.

Totalmente vestida, abrió con cuidado la puerta y se asomó fuera. No había peligro. La habitación de invitados volvía a estar cerrada a cal y canto. Seguro que estaba allí.

Contó hasta tres y se lanzó rápidamente por el pasillo. Cazó el abrigo y el bolso por el camino y se fue. Sólo cuando estuvo arrancado el motor del coche volvió a respirar.

* * *

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se pasó las manos por su pelo rizado, preocupado.

Sí, seguramente lo habría fastidiado del todo. No debió hacerle eso. Pero es que fue verla sólo en ropa interior y no pudo resistirse. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocar a una mujer… desde la muerte de su Rose, concretamente. Y tener allí a la mujer de su hermano, todo el día siempre tan perfectamente arreglada y con ese halo de inocencia era una tortura no poder aprovecharla. ¡Suficiente había aguantado! Podía haberla tomado antes.

Aunque, por su propio bien, decidió que sería mejor aguantar los placeres carnales si quería salir de aquel enorme agujero en el que se había metido. Todo había ido siempre tan bien. Había aprendido rápido el negocio sucio y en él se había enriquecido cada vez más y más. Pero eso era lo único que había mantenido a Rose con él. Desde que las deudas se le amontonaron y empezó a flaquear el trabajo, ella se había vuelto más fría. Tuvo que ponerla derecha a la vieja usanza. Aunque, al parecer, había conseguido que le odiase más. Aunque, como le temía, la conseguía tener siempre a su lado que era lo que realmente quería. Su amor por ella también se esfumó hacía años.

Todavía temblaba de rabia al recordar la última noche que la vio. Después de un durísimo día en el que definitivamente había perdido lo poco que le quedaba, y descubrir que ella llevaba años viéndose con otro hombre, que se suponía que era su socio y que le había abandonado en los momentos malos fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Descargó toda su ira contra ella y la mató. Esa no había sido su finalidad, pero fue lo que ocurrió y ya no podía hacer nada. Así que hizo lo único que sabía: huir. Y aquí estaba ahora, metiendo seguramente la pata de nuevo.

Se había dejado llevar demasiado por sus instintos masculinos, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Había tenido suerte desde el principio. La chica era demasiado niña buena como para asustar a su marido y demasiado poco temperamental para protegerse por sí misma. Pero estaba absolutamente convencido que tanto no se callaría. Y eso es lo que tenía que conseguir, hacerla callar por todos los medios. Debía asustarla tanto que no dijera nada, al menos hasta que él estuviese completamente a salvo lejos de allí.

Se levantó y se paseó por la habitación. Mejor dejar de preocuparse por eso. Ya lo arreglaría y mientras ella no estuviese en casa no podría hacer nada. Seguramente tardía en hacerlo, pero volvería. Las mujeres siempre lo hacen.

Tenía otros asuntos de lo que ocuparse, así que cogió el teléfono y comenzó con su sinfín de llamadas.

* * *

Emma siempre había disfrutado de la seguridad de su propio hogar. Allí siempre había podido manejar sus asuntos y llevar su vida en orden. Era su centro de control, su refugio de todo el lío del exterior.

En ese momento, en cambio, lo temía más que a nada. Tenía miedo de volver a casa, de volver a verle y de encontrarse expuesta a él. Y no sólo ella, sino también su hija. Era su instinto y su deber protegerla. Simplemente, no podía permitir o imaginar que le hiciese daño de ningún tipo. Pensarlo le hacía sentir ira y lágrimas de frustración. Pero también se tenía que obligar a si misma a ser fuerte y aparentar normalidad.

Por eso, después de recogerla fueron al centro comercial. No compraron nada, pero sirvió de distracción y pasaron un divertido rato juntas. Incluso cenaron en una bocatería, lo cual hizo la situación mucho más especial porque Emma solía desconfiar de toda comida que no hubiese sido manipulada bajo su supervisión.

Sólo cuando Caroline volvió a bostezar y sus ojitos se cerraba sobre la mesa, decidió que sería mejor regresar. Con un poco de suerte él habría huido avergonzado…

Durante el silencioso trayecto en el coche, la pequeña cayó completamente dormida y cuando llegaron, le dio pena despertarla, así que la cogió en brazos y la llevó dentro. No encontró rastro de él por el camino, gracias a Dios. Hizo una pequeña parada en la habitación de Carol para recoger su camisón y siguió hacia el suyo. Esta noche no quería que durmiesen separadas.

Las desvistió con mucho cuidado y la deslizó dentro de su camisón, luego, la tapó. Entonces hizo lo mismo con ella y abrazó a su hija bajo las sábanas. Era aún tan pequeña y débil, y la quería tanto. ¿Cómo había podido vivir tantos años sin ella? Sin su sonrisa, sin su voz y sin su infantil inocencia. Definitivamente, no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, por nada.

Estuvieron así durante mucho rato, hasta que Emma decidió que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Tanteó pro su mesita de noche hasta alcanzar su teléfono móvil. La luz de la pantalla le dañó los ojos, así que los entrecerró mientras buscaba en la agenda "Will".

Echó una ojeada al reloj antes de marcar. Todavía no era media noche. Ninguna excursión de adolescente se acostaba antes de las doce.

Pulsó.

No tuvo que esperar siquiera dos toques.

-¡Hey, Em! Ahora mismo pensaba en llamarte, pero temía que durmieses. Siento no haberlo hecho antes, ha sido un día no parar. Estoy agotado. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros? ¿Y la peque?

Nada más sentir su voz llegar hasta ella a través del auricular le hizo sonreír. Sí, todo iba a estar bien. Tenía a Will aunque estuviese a kilómetros de distancia. Todo se resolvería cuando regresase y no volvería a tener miedo otra vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Acababa de conseguir dormirse cuando el despertador sonó. Se volteó para apagarlo y gimió al volver a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. Sólo un ratito más ahora que había conseguido olvidarse de todo. Pero ya regresaban los recuerdos para atormentarla.

-Dejadme… -susurró tapándose la cabeza con la sábana.

Sintió un cuerpo pequeñito deslizarse tras ella y subirse sobre su barriga, gateando hasta su rostro y comenzando dejar por sus mejillas besos húmedos.

-Mami, no te duermas.

Emma sonrió y la apretujó entre sus brazos para mimarla.

-¿Cómo ha dormido la niña más guapa del mundo? –le besó las mejillas, la nariz, la frente los brazos… todo. Estaba tan suavecita acabada de despertar que se la podría comer entera.

-¡Mamá, mamá, que me aplastas! –pataleó.

La tumbó sobre el colchón y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. El sonido de su risa la aliviaba.

-Mamiiii. ¡Para! ¡Para! –jadeaba.

Emma paró y la volvió a abrazar más suave.

-Te quiero, nena –besó su frente.

-Y yo a ti –sonrió.

Nunca se cansaría de escucharle decir eso con su tierna voz. La quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Dejó a su hija en la cama mientras iba a su habitación por ropa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de vuelta. Cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ella y volvió a respirar.

No le había visto, pero su sexto sentido le decía que estaba en el cuarto de invitados. Era como si pudiera sentirle. Ojalá, ojalá se quedase allí hasta la noche, cuando Will ya estuviese de vuelta en casa. Uf, iba a ser un día eterno.

-Mamá, me estás dando tirones –protestó Caroline cuando la estaba peinando.

-Perdona, cielo –estaba tan nerviosa que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¡Ay! –se volvió a quejar. Parecía que su madre no la escuchaba. Aunque, prácticamente es verdad que no lo hacía.

También se le olvidó guardarle el zumo en la mochila para el almuerzo, y barrer debajo de la mesa tras el desayuno. Lo único que hacía era escuchar, estar en guardia.

Llegaron a la guardería veinte minutos antes de lo normal y tuvieron que esperar. Pero ya estaba más relajada al sentirse fuera de su alcance.

* * *

El teléfono vibraba sobre la mesilla de noche de Emma. Lo había silenciado la noche anterior por si acaso. Ahora en la pantalla se podía leer "Will". Nadie respondió a la llamada. Ni tampoco a la siguiente, aunque esta vez si había alguien que sabía que sonaba. Cuando se cortó, cogió el móvil y quitó la tapadera con facilidad. Se guardó la batería en un bolsillo y volvió a colocar la tapa en su sitio y el teléfono donde lo había encontrado.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que pensó, la mañana la pasó bastante bien. El trabajo la distraía y la obligaba a olvidarse de todo lo demás. Realmente, los adolescentes absorben mucho tiempo.

Pero tener que volver a casa se le hizo más duro, pero tenía la esperanza de tampoco verlo ahora. Sólo quedaban un par de horas para que Will regresase. Había decidido que irían ambas a recogerle. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de volver a verle.

En eso pensaba cuando abrió la puerta del piso, pero rápidamente lo olvidó a ver a su cuñado esperándolas.

Bajó la mirada y continuó como si no le hubiese ni siquiera visto. Dudaba tener el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse con él. Seguía siendo cobarde.

Colgó las chaquetas en la percha y se dirigió directamente al pasillo, ignorándole cuando tuvo que pasar a su lado.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando la paró agarrando su muñeca, y maldijo otra vez porque Will solía hacer lo mismo.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Emma? –dijo con tono desenfadado.

-Creo que… -por supuesto que no iba a hablar con él.

-Es muy importante, _por favor_ –insistió apretando más su agarre al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-Carol, ve a jugar a tu cuarto, ¿quieres? En seguida iré yo.

-Claro, mamá –corrió a lavarse las manos como bien había aprendido, y luego se encerró en su habitación.

Entonces, Emma se volvió con brusquedad hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres? –fue directa.

Su mano, que ya había soltado su muñeca, se dirigió ahora a la base de su cuello y la agarró fuertemente por ahí.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

_No te asustes, Emma. No te asustes. No tienes nada que temer. No te va a hacer nada. Emma, se fuerte._

-Suéltame –exigió- No tienes ningún derecho a agarrarme así.

_Bien. Lo estás haciendo bien._

Sus dedos se hundieron más en si piel y sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en ella mientras la zarandeaba violentamente.

-No te burles de mi –gruñó golpeándola contra la pared. Gimió cuando la herida de la cabeza golpeó la pared. Dios, como dolía. Casi la hizo marear y caer al suelo- Vas a callarte, ¿me oyes? Quiero tu silencio. Si una simple palabra sobre nada que tenga que ver conmigo sale de tu boca lo pagarás caro, zorra –su aliento le golpeaba en la cara. Era repulsivo. Lo fue aún más cuando forzó sus labios contra los de ella. Emma luchó por apartarlo, golpeándole hasta que al final consiguió zafarse de su agarre. Trató de huir lo más rápidamente que pudo, pero su puño la golpeó tan fuertemente en la mejilla que la derrumbó al suelo, chocando contra el aparador que un hacía un par de días movieron juntos. Se levantó rápidamente en cuanto notó su mano bajo su falda. Eso sí que no. Otra vez no volvería a tocarla.

Pateó varias veces sin ni siquiera saber donde golpeaba, pero tampoco se entretuvo mucho a comprobarlo cuando se vio liberada.

Se empujó a si misma por el pasillo y entró rápidamente en el baño, y cerró el pestillo tras de sí, bendiciendo por tener uno. De todas formas, echó todo su peso contra la puerta.

Gimió cuando se sacudió a su espalda, varias veces cada una con más fuerza.

Finalmente cesó y oyó sus pasos alejase.

Entonces se dejó resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo y lloró asustada.

Las rodillas contra su pecho y sus manos tapándose el rostro. Incluso en el frío y la soledad del baño se avergonzaba de sí misma. Era débil, otra vez había podido con ella. Su único recurso había sido huir y casi no lo consigue. Sabía perfectamente que dos segundos más tardes y no le habría dado tiempo de cerrar.

Lo que tenía claro es que no se movería de allí hasta que Will llegase. Le dejaría ser su superhéroe porque ella no se veía capaz de ser una heroína.

Se recostó tranquilizándose.

Estaba a salvo, estaba bien, él no podía entrar. Todo saldría bien…

Se levantó tan rápido que se mareó y tuvo que apoyarse en el lavabo.

Tonta, tonta, tonta. ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado?

Sus manos temblaban mientras luchaba por descorrer el pestillo mientras rezaba porque por favor no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Por fin abrió y se enfrentó al pasillo. El silencio era bueno, ¿verdad? Se unió a él, deslizándose sigilosamente mientras la adrenalina se agolpaba en su cuerpo.

Maldijo al encontrar la puerta de Caroline entre abierta. En aquella casa o se abrían o se cerraban, nunca a la mitad.

Temblaba cuando la empujó, pero luego se quedó helada para más tarde recuperar un furioso movimiento.

La pequeña estaba sentada sobre la estantería de media altura, entre algunos peluches. Emma solía subirla allí para ponerle los zapatos por la mañana. Ahora ese no era su uso. Carol estaba completamente quieta, en su mirada se descubría la vergüenza, humillación e impotencia. Parecía que prefería no pensar mientras la enorme mano de su tío jugaba bajo su vestido y se inclinaba, susurrando cosas en el oído que Emma no llegaba a oír.

-Maldito bastardo, suelta a mi hija –apretaba tan fuerte los dientes que difícilmente él pudo enterarse, así que lo repitió con más energía- ¡No-la-toques! –gritó atrapando lo primero que encontró en su camino hacia él. Con todas sus fuerzas, le rompió la Mariquita Pérez en la cabeza.

Joe se volvió tan rápido que no le dio apenas tiempo a reaccionar. Al parecer no le había hecho demasiado daño. La empujó y cayó al suelo, pero se volvió a levantar casi antes de tocarlo.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE LA DEJES, BASTARDO! –se lanzó con los puños por delante, tratando de apartar a aquel hijo de mala madre de su pequeña.

-¡YO TE DIJE QUE ME OBEDECIERAS O LO PAGARIAS! ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA TE TOCA PAGAR! –la agarró por el pelo y la tiró a la cama, haciéndola rebotar en el colchón.

No, otra vez no, otra vez no podía estar dominándola.

Sintió su peso caer sobre el de ella, aplastándola. Luchó por escapar, pataleando arañando, mordiendo, todo lo que podía. Pero que él era un hombre y más fuerte era un hecho. Por mucho que lo intentase no podría ganar. Siempre la vencería. Siempre…

Emma gritó cuando horriblemente sintió que había conseguido forzarla. Se retorció con más ganas.

Allí no, por favor. Delante de su hija no. Era demasiado pequeña para que viera esas cosas. Podía oírla gritar, suplicando que la soltase mientras trataba de patear a Joe desde la estantería. Pero ella tampoco conseguía hacerle ningún tipo de daño.

Gruñó de nuevo más fuerte aunque la mano de su cuñado casi le estrangulaba el cuello por su afán de mantenerla enterrada en la cama, mientras la otra se divertía arañándola bajo la camisa.

Dolía tanto.

Entonces, la golpeó con fuerza en el tórax, dejándola sin respiración y ya no pudo gritar más.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El viaje había sido increíble. Los chicos se lo habían pasado espectacular, y, siendo sinceros, él también. Las actuaciones, las actividades, habían sido cada una mejor que la anterior. Definitivamente había valido la pena. Repetiría sin dudar si se presentaba otra ocasión, y pensaban encargarse de que se presentara. Con el éxito que había tenido podría convencer a Figgins más fácilmente, aunque seguramente tendía que luchar contra Sue igualmente.

Pero eso sí, estaba absolutamente agotado. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa y tomar una de las deliciosas cenas caseras a las que Emma le había acostumbrado. Se le hacía la boca agua solo de pensarlo. La comida basura claramente no alimenta.

Luego, jugaría con Carol, le leería un cuento antes de irse a la cama y cuando estuviese completamente seguro de que dormía, le haría el amor a su mujer toda la noche. La cama había estado fría los dos últimos días.

Nunca tan poco tiempo se le había hecho tan largo. Le parecía como si llevara fuera meses.

Con una última despedida se quedó solo en el aparcamiento del McKinley. Todos los chicos se marchaban con sus familias. Ya era su coche el único que quedaba. En realidad, no estaba seguro de porqué había insistido en dejarlo allí antes de irse. Había pensado que sus chicas le vendrían a recoger pero allí no llegaba nadie.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj y recordó que no le había dicho a Emma a qué hora regresaban. Debió llamarla antes y avisarle. Aunque seguramente estaría demasiado ocupada ya que no había contestado a su llamada de ese mediodía. En fin, no importaba, ¿verdad? Bueno, en el fondo se sentía abandonado, pero sacudió la cabeza apartando el sentimiento. Seguro que habría alguna explicación.

Arrancó su viejo coche y en diez minutos aparcaba junto al de Emma, frente al bloque de apartamentos. Eso quería decir que estarían en casa a menos que hubiesen salido a dar un paseo. No lo creyó. Pronto oscurecería y a Emma le gustaba estar en casa antes de que se hiciese de noche con un buen baño y la cena casi preparada.

Se montó en el ascensor y apretó el número del piso con las llaves. Otra de las costumbres de ella. Estaba tan distraído arañando suavemente el pasamano que no oyó el ruido que procedía de su planta hasta que las puertas no se hubieron abierto. Se puso tenso cuando reconoció el ahogado grito de dolor. No le gustaba nada como sonaba. ¿Estaría pasando algo malo y él allí tan pancho en el ascensor paralizado como si nada?

-¿Qué demonios…? –recorrió rápidamente el pasillo y sus manos no alcanzaban a acertar la cerradura.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió dejó caer su maleta en cualquier lado sin fijarse y corrió hacia donde procedían los gritos.

-¡Deja a mi mamá! ¡Déjala! ¡Déjalaaa!

Seguramente tropezó más de una vez por sus prisas pero ni siquiera lo notó. Solo tenía una cosa en mente, y era salvarlas de lo que fuese que estaba pasando.

Pateó la puerta de la habitación de Caroline y la sangre empezó a burbujear en sus venas en cuento descubrió lo que pasaba. No podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían.

Su hermano, sangre de su sangre, el hombre que había casi desaparecido de su vida durante años y que cuando regresaba le ofrecía cobijo, dinero y atención estaba abusando de su familia. Presionaba a _su_ Emma a base de fuerte estocadas contra el colchón de la cama de _su_ pequeña, que presenciaba la escena desde el aislamiento de la estantería mientras trataba de patear en la espalda al monstruo que un día había llamado "tito".

Ni siquiera se paró a pensar cuando le tomó por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas para apartarle. Ni siquiera se preocupó donde aterrizaría, aunque prefirió que cuanto más doloroso fuera mejor. Tuvo suerte. Cayó sobre la casita de madera, rompiéndola.

-¡Bastardo, CABRÓN! –le golpeó antes de que pudiera levantarse, haciendo resbalar de nuevo sobre las astillas- ¿¡Te confío a mi familia y así la cuidas! ¡¿Te dejo solo y me apuñalas por la espalda? –le dio un puñetazo en la cara con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y resultaron ser más de la que pensaba. Por la sangre que chorreó quedó claro que le había partido la nariz- ¿¡Te dejo vivir en mi casa, te doy de comer de mi comida, te doy de mi dinero y me porto como el hermano que soy y así me lo pagas? ¡¿ASÍ ME LO PAGAS? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo has podido ni siquiera pasar por tu cabeza la idea, HIJO DE PUTA? ¡¿CÓMO? –Will había perdido conciencia de sus actos. Sólo golpeaba de nuevo una y otra y otra vez sin control, sin dejarle hablar, sin pensar en el daño que le estaría produciendo. Simplemente le hería para vengarse de todo el dolor y el miedo que podría haberle causado a sus pequeñas.

-Mamá… -Carol sollozó en el hombro de su madre cuando por fin estuvo en sus brazos, protegida. Se agarraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, con los pies clavándose en sus riñones y las uñas en su cuello. Emma la mecía susurrándole palabras de amor al oído mientras miraba espantada como su marido se comportaba como un salvaje. No era eso lo que le preocupaba, si no que seguía teniendo miedo.

-Ya está, cariño. Tranquila. Sh… No voy a dejar que te pasa nada nunca más, mi amor –le acarició el pelo para calmarla. Nada de lo que hacía surtía ningún efecto, pero era absolutamente normal ya que ella misma deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Se apoyó contra la pared, temblando aún y cerró los ojos esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Entonces silencio. Sólo escuchaba los gemidos de su hija en su oído y su propia sangre circulando a toda velocidad. Pero aún no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

-Emma… -la voz de Will sonaba asustada. Contó hasta tres y se enfrentó a la realidad.

WIll había retrocedido varios pasos de la casa de muñecas pero aún mantenía la mirada fija en ella. Jadeaba y estaba recubierto por una capa de sudor. Temblaba. Se pasó las manos por el pelo agobiado y entonces notó que estaban llenas de sangre, y no solo ellas, también su camisa y su pantalón.

Se separó de la pared, acercándose lentamente a su marido para ver lo que él veía.

El otro hombre yacía inconsciente entre los restos de madera astillada y con toda la cara recubierta de sangre, que aún seguía brotando de su nariz, y manchaba todo alrededor.

Will se giró hacia ella. Sus ojos reflejaban más miedo del que nunca había visto en la mirada de alguien.

-Emma… -repitió- Creo que le he matado… creo que he matado a mi hermano…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Emma… Emma… -repitió desesperado. Parecía suplicarle que le dijese por favor que no era real, que aquello no le podía estar sucediendo.

Le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle.

-Will… -quería ser firme, pero su voz temblaba. Todavía no había reaccionado a todo lo que había sucedido. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo nunca.

Will se miró las manos sucias, llenas de sangre fresca. Se asqueó de sí mismo por ser la persona tan terrible en la que se acababa de convertir. Un monstruo.

-No era esa mi intención… -se dejó caer de rodillas, tapándose el rostro. Emma notó el movimiento de sus hombros y le oyó empezar a sollozar. Se agachó a su lado y le rodeó con el brazo libre por detrás.

-Lo sé, cariño. No es culpa tuya… -apoyó la mejilla en su omoplato- Él es… horrible, Will. No sabes cuánto.

Quizá aquel pensamiento la convirtiese en la persona más terrible del mundo, pero se sentía tremendamente aliviada de que estuviese muerto. Ya no tendría que tenerle miedo, ya no le haría daño a su hija ni a ella.

-Dios mío, Emma. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué os ha hecho? –levantó la cabeza para mirarla preocupado. Le apartó un mechón de la cara y besó la cabeza pelirroja de su hija, la cual seguía firmemente agarrada a su madre.

-N-no quieras saberlo –negó con la cabeza pegando la frente a la suya- Ya has vuelto… -quería contárselo todo, pero a la vez deseaba olvidarlo para siempre y enterrarlo en un rincón de su mente.

Estuvieron allí sentados los tres sobre el frio suelo mucho tiempo hasta que por fin consiguieron calmarse en los brazos de los otros.

-Creo que debería llamar a la ambulancia. Quizá no esté… -la palabra se perdió en sus labios y fue censurada- …del todo.

Emma asintió de acuerdo y le soltó para dejarle ir. Le oyó ir hasta el salón, coger el teléfono y tomarse un tiempo antes de marcar.

Entonces supo que las cosas no iban a ser en absoluto menos fáciles.

* * *

No llegó sólo la ambulancia, sino también la policía. Al parecer, los vecinos habían escuchado los gritos de su piso y aunque habían estado demasiado asustados para intervenir, habían decidido telefonear a las autoridades.

Emma decidió sentarse en el sofá con su hija en las piernas, que se había calmado más o menos, mientras veía a unos y otros entrar y salir de su casa, casi sin ser consciente de nada. Se alegró de que Will pudiese atenderlos.

Aún así, no se libró de que varias personas se le acercasen. Una vez fue una enfermera de las que venía con la ambulancia que insistió en echarle un vistazo a ella también por si tenía alguna herida. Se negó. Lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era alguien más toqueteándola donde fuese. De todas formas tuvo que prometer que se pasaría en unos días por el hospital para que la viesen. No tenía ninguna intención de cumplirla. Lo único que dejó que mirase fue la herida de la cabeza y le dijo que no era nada grave.

Luego, fue un policía. Era joven y parecía ansioso por hacer su trabajo. Le pidió que le contase lo que había sucedido y así lo hizo. El muchacho cogía apuntes en una libreta mientras asentía.

Se fue y volvió otro más mayor que había estado revisando la habitación de Joe antes. Este no fue tan amable como el otro, y además le hacía preguntas muchos más indiscretas, concisas y con respuestas poco agradables de recordar.

Se preguntó si tendría que volver a hacer aquello de nuevo otras veces.

Carol se había dormido en sus brazos cuando por fin Will cerró la puerta al último de los policías. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, la miró y suspiró. Se podía ver en sus ojos tanto el cansancio físico como el emocional. Estaba derrotado, pero aún así podían dar gracias a dios por que no le habían arrestado. La casa estaba llena de pruebas más que suficientes para demostrar lo que había pasado, eso sin contar con algunos vecinos que también habían sido interrogados. Aunque, por supuesto, habían puesto una advertencia a Will de que la próxima vez que pasase algo intentase que las autoridades lo arreglaran antes de tratar de matar a nadie con las manos. Estuvo de acuerdo y no hubo más que hablar, aunque les dijeron que estarían en contacto.

-Voy a ducharme –dijo. Emma asintió y le vio perderse por el pasillo. Estuvo allí sentada en silencio un rato más. Era como si no terminase de reaccionar.

Entonces, se levantó y dejó a su hija en el sofá. Ya era de madrugada, pero necesitaba hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a dormir.

Fue a la cocina y cogió sus guantes de látex, el paquete de bolsas de basura, la escoba y el recogedor y desinfectantes.

Su primer destino fue la habitación de la pequeña. Encendió la luz con el codo y comprobó que estaba casi todo como la última vez, sólo que se notaba que había habido más personas ahí.

Empezó arrancando las sábanas de la cama. Aún podía sentir como la había empujado allí y había conseguido obligarla. Podía sentirle moviéndose ferozmente dentro de ella. El dolor todavía persistía.

Hizo un revoltijo y las metió en una de las bolsas. Ni siquiera iba a lavarlas. Ya no las quería ver nunca más.

También le dio la vuelta al colchón y le puso unas sábanas limpias. Así mejor.

Siguió por la estantería donde su hija había estado sentada. Sacó cada uno de los libros y de los juguetes que había allí y la limpió entera con desinfectante, frotando con fervor cada centímetro de la superficie hasta sudar. Volvió a ordenarlo todo perfectamente.

Igual con el resto de la habitación. Se estaba superando a sí misma en la limpieza.

Lo último que le quedó fue la casita de muñecas. Con cuidado para no clavarse ninguna astilla, recogió cada uno de los trozos y fue guardándolos en la bolsa. La mayoría estaba llenos de sangre ahora seca pero que olía fuerte. Menos mal que tenía la ventana abierta.

Aunque la única luz de la habitación era la bombilla del techo, no dejó sin barrer un solo trozo ni una simple porción del suelo sin desinfectar.

Cuando terminó, repitió toda la operación en su habitación, aunque esa vez le hubiese gustado más tirar la cama entera porque no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado. Lo que quiera que fuese, no le gustaba.

Aún oía el agua correr en el baño cuando decidió que iba a terminar de limpiar el resto de la casa. Al fin y al cabo, él había estado por toda ella durante el tiempo que había estado viviendo allí y Emma no quería ni un resquicio de su fragancia entre sus paredes. Además, aún recordaba lo que pasó la cocina y en el salón.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado limpiando, pero seguramente habría sido mucho tiempo. Recogió a la pequeña Caroline del sofá y la metió con cuidado en la cama limpia. El vestido también lo tiró igual que hizo con el suyo nada más quítaselo. Colocó a Trixi, el conejito, junto a su almohada. La besó en la frente y decidió que ahora le tocaba a ella darse una ducha.

Encendió a tope el agua caliente y se metió debajo sin importarle que le quemase la piel. Se frotó con energía eliminando sudor y más cosas. Incluso cuando terminó volvió a lavarse entera de nuevo, pero aún así no se sentía limpia. Posiblemente tardaría mucho en volver a sentirse limpia de nuevo.

Decidió hacerle caso a la enfermera y se exploró a sí misma un poco. Le dolía. Supuso que eso también tardaría en irse.

Bostezó delante del espejo. Notaba sus bolsas de cansancio debajo de los ojos y su rostro alicaído.

No tenía ganas de secarse el pelo.

Despacio, se metió bajo las sábanas y se pegó al Will. No le hizo falta ninguna luz para saber que aún no se había quedado dormido. Sintió sus brazos rodeándola y eso le ayudó a relajarse.

-Han llamado. Está vivo. No en muy buenas condiciones, pero está vivo –le contó en un susurró. Había estado deseando contárselo desde que supo la noticia hacía un rato.

-Qué pena –suspiró con cierta amargura.

-¿Pena? Creí que te alegrarías de saber que no tienes un marido asesino –Will se separó un poco para poder mirarla.

-He perdido completamente cualquier cariño por su vida que podría tener. Estoy segura de que nos haría mejor a todos estando muerto.

-¡Emma! -no podía creerse que su dulce y pacífica esposa estuviese diciendo eso- ¿Estás pensando lo que dices?

Emma cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-No, supongo que no… -terminó contestando- Estoy muy cansada, Will. No quiero pensar más en él. Sólo… abrázame esta noche, por favor.

Will apartó un mechón húmedo de su rostro y le acarició la mejilla, alzándola un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos a través de la oscuridad.

-Todas las noches –susurró.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidarse de todo al menos por un rato.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La despertaron unos gritos que la llamaban. Abrió los ojos asustada y se encontró con Will que también despertaba adormilado.

De nuevo los llantos. Apartó las sábanas y se deslizó fuera del abrazo de su marido.

-Yo voy… -murmuró Will obligándola a volver a su sitio.

-No, me necesita a mi –respondió volviendo a escapar. Sus pies descalzos se encontraron que el suelo.

¡Bah, acababa de limpiarlo hacía un par de horas!

Ignoró sus zapatillas y se precipitó a la habitación de su hija. No le iba a pasar nada por pisar un poco. Ella lo estaba pasando mal y no la quería hacer sufrir más de lo absolutamente necesario.

-Sh… Cariño, soy yo. Soy mamá –gateó por la cama hasta la pequeña que se tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas. Las apartó un poco para descubrirla- No hay nada que temer. Estoy contigo –acarició su pelo revuelto y Carol buscó su cuello para sujetarse a él y seguir llorando.

-Mamá… -sollozó.

La sentó en su regazo y la abrazó susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído. Le partía el alma verla así, y todo era por ese bastardo que la había asustado. Era incapaz de hacerse a la idea de qué clase de mente cruel e inhumana debía de tener para ponerle incluso los ojos encima a una criaturita inocente. ¿Qué era lo que había buscado en chiquilla? ¿Lo mismo que en ella? ¿De verdad un hombre podía desear eso?

Le limpió el rostro con un pañuelo y besó su mejilla.

-Vamos a la cama con papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Carol asintió y agarró con fuerza al conejito Trixi preparándose para el viaje en brazos de su madre.

Will las recibió haciéndoles un hueco por el que se escabulló rápidamente la pequeña. Nada más se tumbó Emma, volvió a pegarse a ella para encontrar seguridad.

-Duérmete, tesoro –le susurró contra su frente. Poco a poco pudo sentir como su respiración aún un poco agitada se calmaba hasta volverse suave y rítmica en sus brazos.

No pudo evitar en ese momento quererla más que nunca. Parecía más pequeña que hacía unos días y tan indefensa como un bebé.

Le hizo caricias suaves hasta que sintió la mano de Will sobre la suya apretándola infundiéndole fortaleza y compañía.

Le sonrió con tristeza y suspiró. No sabía cómo agradecer de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, aunque no habían tenido tiempo aún de compartir nada de las cosas horribles que habían ocurrido. Pero Emma no se sintió más sola. Sabía que él estaría a su lado. Eran una familia.

Pero Joe también era de la familia: su hermano de ley, el tío directo de su hija. En cambia se había atrevido a…

Trató de imaginarse a Will como su hermano, agresivo y tratando de aprovecharse de Carol…

No, simplemente no podía. Él no era así. Podía llevar la misma sangre, pero no eran la misma persona. Will era maravilloso, atento, tierno y siempre buscaba lo mejor para ellas. No podía compararles de ninguna de las maneras.

Ellos tres eran la familia, no Joe. Era como siempre había sido y eso era todo lo que tenía que pensar.

* * *

Las persianas estaban echadas, así que no supo si había dormido una hora o diez, pero lo que si era seguro que había despertado muchas veces y había sido poco reparador.

Lo poco que consiguió dormir tampoco fue agradable. Él aparecía en ellos una y otra vez, acosándolas, y cuando por fin aparecía Will, desaparecía al acercarse, transformándose de nuevo en Joe. Todo volvía a empezar.

Llevaba bastante rato despierta con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió a Carol moverse como siempre hacía cuando se despertaba, así que le dio los buenos días con cariñitos.

Will ya no estaba en la cama. Hacía rato que le había sentido levantarse pensando que ellas aún dormían. Se había dado otra ducha para luego pasear de arriba abajo por toda la casa. Había deseado que se hubiese quedado más tiempo con ella, pero en fin…

Entonces, las tripas de Carol sonaron ruidosamente, y como acompasadas, las suyas propias la siguieron. Ambas rieron. No habían comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo del día anterior. Normal que tuviesen hambre.

-¿Desayuno? –preguntó Emma.

Y con un "Sí" entusiasta, se levantaron y, aún frotándose los ojos, entraron en la cocina.

-Buenos días, bellas durmientes.

La cocina estaba completamente patas arriba, visión que no le hizo demasiada gracia a Emma. En su cerebro saltó una chispa que inmediatamente empezó a colocar mentalmente cada cosa en su lugar. ¡Con lo recogido que lo había dejado todo antes de acostarse! Sabía que a Will le ayudaba a relajarse meterse en la cocina durante horas, en las cuales ella procuraba mantenerse alejadas por estos motivos, pero en ese momento solo podía ver suciedad por todas partes. Y esa suciedad la empujaba a más suciedad.

Posiblemente tendría pintado en el rostro la ansiedad que le estaba entrando, porque Will la empujó suavemente fuera de la cocina.

-Lo voy a recoger todo, te lo prometo –susurró dándole un beso para distraerla- ¿Pones la mesa mientras Carol y yo terminamos de preparar la comida?

Asintió y antes de irse le dio un abrazo. Uno de verdad, de los que realmente te hacen estremecer porque la energía vibra y pasa de un cuerpo a otro.

Enterró el rostro en su pecho, aspirando el aroma de su camiseta de dormir. Olía a él. Había echado tanto de menos su fragancia. Casi llegó a pensar que no la volvería a oler.

-Emma… -susurró en su pelo, devolviéndole- Luego tenemos que hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero es hora de que comáis algo. Son casi las cinco de la tarde –la besó otra vez en la mejilla y se separaron.

-Nunca había comido tan tarde –los ojos de Emma le miraron en su máxima amplitud.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Puso perfectamente el mantel, los cubiertos alineados y a una distancia exacta. Iba a centrar los vasos cuando sintió unos piececillos corretear.

-¿Ya te has cansado de ayudar a papá?

-Sí –fue la escueta respuesta de Caroline mientras se sentaba en su silla y fijaba la mirada en el lugar vacio del plato.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

Era un extraño comportamiento en ella. Solía ser una niña inquieta y siempre estaba haciendo cosas. Le encantaba jugar con sus muñecas, pero también le parecía divertido ayudar a algunas tareas como cocinar o pasar el polvo. Como normalmente comía en la guardería debido al trabajo de sus padres, adoraba quedarse los fines de semana a ayudar a Will a preparar el almuerzo aunque lo que normalmente hacía era rondar de un lado para otro de la cocina mientras jugueteaban.

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo –contestó mientras cogía su perfecto tenedor y se ponía a hacer dibujos en el mantel con él.

-Vale –Emma la besó en la cabeza y terminó de poner su perfecta mesa. Puede que su cabeza rondase en otra cosa, pero había convivido demasiados años con sus "problemas" como para olvidarlos tan fácilmente. La mayoría era pura costumbre y ni siquiera se paraba a pensarlo. En otras cosas, simplemente, no conocía otra forma de poder hacerlos.

Comieron en un incómodo silencio. Era como si se quisieran contar muchas cosas pero a la ve no se atrevieran a decir ninguna. Las cosas en voz alta siempre suenan más terribles y reales.

El parloteo incansable de Carol tampoco se escuchaba. La pequeña simplemente picoteaba su comida en silencio sin levantar la vista y balanceando sus piernas de delante hacia atrás.

Al final los platos volvieron a la cocina a medio comer.

Fue Will quien los recogió y lavó porque insistía en que era mejor que todavía no volviese a la cocina, y por supuesto lo decía con razón.

Como odiaba verlas así. Le estaba matando verlas tan deprimidas, tan calladas, tan fuera de sí misma, como si hubiesen olvidado que existía un mundo más allá. Estaban heridas y no iba a poder curarlas con un poco de _Betadine_ y algodón. Iba más allá, pero no sabía cuánto. Ayer por la noche no había sido capaz de preguntarle nada a Emma sobre lo ocurrido. En realidad le daba miedo saber toda la verdad. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que la había forzado delante de su hija. Eso le hacía pensar que Carol estaría allí por alguna razón aunque prefería no pensar cual. Porque si era esa… si era esa las cosas no iban a quedar así.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró por no-sé-cuanta vez aquel día.

Pero tampoco se podía olvidar de la rabia que había sentido y como había golpeado una y otra vez a su hermano. Fue una suerte que hubiese parado, porque unos golpes más y lo habría matado. ¿Fue por eso por lo que paró, porque sabía que iba a ser peor?

Apretó los ojos tratando de borrar la cara hinchada y ensangrentada de su mente.

¿¡Por qué no podía!

Regresó al salón y se encontró a su niña sentada sobre las piernas de Emma en silencio, recostada sobre su pecho. La pelirroja adulta jugueteaba con los pequeños dedos de la pequeña, distraída.

Su corazón se volvió a romper. Tuvo que luchar por no llorar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Se miraban a los ojos en silencio pese a la oscuridad de la habitación. Sus manos se encontraban sobre el cuerpo de su hija pequeña, entrelazando sus dedos. Ni dormían ni tenían intención de hacerlo, pero continuaban allí tumbados puesto que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Entonces, Will la soltó. Pudo oírle levantarse y desplazar suavemente a la pequeña al lado donde él había estado. Dio la vuelta a la cama y se tumbó junto a Emma. No necesitó decirle nada para que se diera la vuelta y quedase cara a cara con él. Sus narices se rozaban, sus frentes se encontraban y sus alientos se confundían. Volvieron a entrelazar los dedos y con el brazo libre rodeó la pequeña cintura de ella.

Durante algún tiempo estuvieron así, sintiéndose el uno al otro sin más. Entonces Will lanzó la pregunta que llevaba deseando y temiendo hacer todo el día.

-Em, cuéntamelo todo.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Empezó a ordenar las ideas en su cabeza. Volvió a mirarle y comenzó, pese a no estar segura de estar preparada.

Le susurró durante horas, con detalles y sin olvidarse de nada lo que le había corroído por dentro no solo los últimos tres días, sino desde que Joe Shuester pisó su casa por primera vez.

Cuando terminó, su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas eran un mar húmedo. Su voz se rompió finalmente en un sollozo. Hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y los dedos en su firme pecho.

Will la abrazaba en su contra, peinando sus pelirrojas ondas tratando de calmarla, pero sus gestos no eran todo lo tranquilizantes que deseaba puesto que él mismo estaba tenía tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo por el esfuerzo de reprimir la rabia y la impotencia. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta? ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?

-Debiste decírmelo.

-Nunca creí que fuese a pasar esto. ¡Lo siento tanto! –exclamó sintiéndose más culpable de lo que ya lo hacía- Pensé que podría manejarlo yo sola. Estabas tan emocionado que yo no quería…

-¡Emma! Sois lo más importante para mí. No me hubiese importando. ¿No lo sabías? Em, yo hubiese podido impedir que esto pasase –la apartó un poco para poder mirarla mientras decía aquello.

-¡Perdóname, Will! –se aferraba a él mientras sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas saladas.

Él la observaba con los labios fruncidos. Odiaba verla llorar.

-Está bien, cariño. No es culpa tuya –le dijo con voz dulce cogiendo su rostro entre las manos- Todo va a estar bien. No es culpa tuya.

* * *

Otra vez la despertaron las patadas de Carol en sus riñones. Supo que estaba despierta por cómo se movía y su respiración. Además, era parte de ella, no necesitaba mirarla para saber esas cosas.

Suavemente se soltó de los brazos de Will que aún la sostenía, para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con su pequeño angelito. Aún estaba bostezando cuando la apretujó contra ella. Sólo cuando la oyó susurrar sobre algo de que la dejase respirar la soltó.

-Uich, casi me ahogas –protestó en un susurro.

-Es que te quiero tanto, corazón –sonrió mientras le peinaba con los dedos el pelo revuelto.

Alzó la mirada para mirar el reloj. Era muy temprano pero ya no le apetecía dormir más. Se giró un poco para mirar a Will que parecía profundamente dormido. Él había seguido despierto mucho después de que finalmente ella cayese rendida en los brazos de Morfeo la noche anterior, dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que le acababa de contar. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello más piezas encajaban. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?

Tenía un aspecto tan agotado que le dio lástima despertarlo, así que decidió coger a ambas y dejarla dormir en la habitación a solas.

-¿Te apetece un baño? –le preguntó a Carol en brazos.

Llenaron la bañera de agua caliente y echaron jabón para que saliese espuma. La pequeña adoraba darse un chapuzón con su madre. Era más divertido que dárselo sola.

Entró ella primero y se sentó rápidamente para no coger frío a pesar de que el calefactor estaba puesto y la habitación se estaba llenando de vapor. Se hizo a un lado para dejar que Emma se sentara detrás de ella y luego se acomodó entre sus piernas, tal y como siempre hacía solo que esta vez en vez de ponerse a juguetear con las espuma y hacer pompas, se recostó sobre el vientre de su madre y le cogió la mano.

Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y le acarició el pelo, mojándoselo un poco. Ella tampoco tenía tantas ganas de diversión como de costumbre.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Carly?

No quería presionarla, pero sentía que debían de hablar de aquello de una forma u otra.

-No.

Suspiró. Tenía miedo de no tener su confianza.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Sabes que no te voy a culpar por nada ni echarte la culpa. Estoy aquí para ti, Carol, para protegerte de todo.

-Yo también te quiero, mami –se giró un poco para abrazarla- No quiero estar sola.

-Nunca lo estarás. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo –besó su frente y le sonrió. Supo que por el momento no iba a conseguir nada más, así durante la siguiente hora se esforzó en hacerla reír.

* * *

Metió los brazos en su albornoz y luego los extendió para que su madre la pudiese sacar de la bañera y sentarla en el cambiador. Desde que ya había dejado de ser un bebé, la única función que tenía el mueble era soportar su peso después de los baños.

Cruzó las piernas allí arriba y por un momento disfrutó de su vista privilegiada. Se embobó viendo como el agua hacía remolinos al irse por el desagüe mientras sentía como le secaban el pelo con la toalla.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué, cariño?

-¿Va a volver el tío Joe? –preguntó aún mirando la bañera ahora vacía.

Emma se tensó automáticamente al oír el nombre.

-No quiero que le vuelvas a llamar tío Joe. No es de la familia. ¿Vale, Carol?

-Creí que era el hermano de papá.

-No le llames más así.

-Vale –asintió con la cabeza también- Pero, ¿va a volver? –repitió preocupada.

-No, no va a volver –le sonrió soltándole el albornoz para poder secarle el cuerpo.

Obediente como siempre, subió un brazo y luego otro para ayudar.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Dime.

-Cuando… mmm… ¿él? –ahora no sabía cómo llamarle- te empujó en la cama no estaba solo saltando encima de ti, ¿verdad?

Emma cerró los ojos y suspiró. Para que después dijese que los niños son tontos.

Dejó la toalla a un lado y la miró con seriedad, porque no era un asunto de risa, pero sin demasiada como para asustarla.

-No, cariño, no saltaba encima mía.

¿De qué iba a servir ocultárselo? Tarde o temprano lo sabría y de nada valdría vivir engañada. Habían pasado cosas que ojalá nunca hubiesen ocurrido, pero no le iba a decir que no pasaba nada cuando no era cierto. Por supuesto, tampoco iba a contárselo todo con pelos y señales, era demasiado pequeña para eso, pero tenía derecho a saber que habían pasado cosas malas.

-Carol –cogió sus manitas y las apretó suavemente- Tienes que contarme que te hizo antes de que yo llegase -vio en los ojos de su hija que prefería no hacer lo que le pedía- Sé que no es fácil, cielo, pero tienes que hacerlo. Confía en mí.

Caroline dudó. Podía ver en su rostro la indecisión.

-Es feo. Tú siempre dices que no hay que decir las palabras feas.

-Por esta vez, no pasa nada, ¿vale? Yo te doy permiso para que me cuentes todas esas palabras feas.

Asintió y bajó la mirada para fijarla en la punta de sus pies descalzos. Le daba vergüenza.

-Fui a jugar como me dijiste –empezó- Te estaba esperando cuando vino y me dijo que estabas haciendo cosas importantes y que no ibas a venir pero que iba a jugar conmigo a un juego nuevo muy divertido que yo nunca había jugado y que me iba a gustar mucho –levantó la cabeza un momento para decirle- A mi no me gustó. Yo me creía que iba a ser divertido. Me sentó sobre la estantería. Siempre me sonreía. Era una sonrisa fea y me daba un poco de susto. Yo le pregunté cómo era el juego y que tenía que hacer ahora. Entonces me ordenó que no me moviera y me quedase muy quieta y que solo podía moverme si él me movía. Yo le dije que vale. Entonces se acercó mucho, mucho, mucho a mi y puso la cabeza aquí –se señaló el hombro para mostrarle el punto- Haciendo cosquillas en el cuello con la lengua.

Los ojos de Emma se ampliaron, pero asintió, animándola a que continuase.

-Tenía unas manos muy grandes y me tocaba así –volvió a demostrarle como le hizo paseando sus propias manos arriba y debajo de su tronco con rapidez- Y luego las piernas –se toqueteó las piernas- Y luego levantó mi vestido y las metió debajo. Y siguió tocando mientras decía palabras de gente mala –esa vez no le demostró como la tocaba.

-¿Cómo te tocó entonces, cielo? –le preguntó dulcemente.

-… con un dedo… -susurró volviendo a bajar la mirada a sus pies como antes. Durante el relato había armado valor para ir contándolo todo, pero ahora le daba vergüenza de nuevo.

Emma le acarició los muslos desnudos para alentarla.

La pequeña se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa. Will solía decir lo hacía igual que ella.

-…así… -cogió su mano y la guió al interior de sus piernas, permitiendo a los dedos de su madre deslizarse un poco entre sus pliegues.

Bastardo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido…? ¿Es que no la deba vergüenza? Ojalá que se pudriese bien en el infierno por toda la eternidad. Nunca pensó que se pudiese llegar a odiar tanto a alguien.

Entonces, Carly empezó a hacer pucheritos y rompió a llorar. A Emma se le rompió el corazón.

Apartó la mano y atrajo a su hija a sus brazos.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, Carol. Tú no has hecho nada malo, mi niña.

-No me gustó el juego, no quiero más… -sollozó aferrándose a ella- No le dejes, mami, no le dejes.

-Oh, perdóname, mi amor –lloró también- Ojalá lo hubiese podido evitar. Ojalá hubiese llegado antes… Lo siento tanto, Caroline. Perdóname… -la acunó entre sus brazos y la besó una y otro a vez.

Se sentía tan culpable. Si no se hubiese olvidado de su hija, nada de eso habría pasado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría encerrarse en el cuarto baño y pensar que estaba a salvo? ¿Cómo la había podido dejar a meced de ese hijo de perra? Era la madre más horrible que había pisado la tierra. Había abandonado a su propia hija después de decirse que era lo más importarte de su mundo. Podía haberle ahorrado ese horror y no lo había hecho, solo había pensado en ella. Se odiaba casi tanto como le odiaba a él. Nunca se lo podría perdonar. Aquello era culpa suya y de nadie más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Las escuchó llorar a ambas en la baño y no tuvo el valor suficiente de ir a consolarlas. ¿Qué es lo que le impedía abrazarlas y decirles que todo iba a salir bien? Era lo que siempre se había prometido a sí mismo hacer si algún día pasaba algo, si le necesitaban. Pero allí estaba, inmóvil entre sus sábanas, sintiendo como su familia lo pasaba mal a tan sólo una pared de distancia.

Realmente, en ninguno de esos momentos en que lo había pensado o se lo había susurrado a Emma en el oído creyó que fuese realmente a pasar de verdad. Era como un hecho que sólo ocurría en las películas y las novelas pero nunca en la realidad.

Se podría decir que si las había protegido cuando separó a aquel monstruo de ellas y lo molió a golpe, pero era un momento de demasiada rabia. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo cuando la adrenalina se fue acabando vio en lo que sus actos lo habían convertido: un violento. ¿No era él quien siempre le decía a los muchachos en el instituto que a golpes no se llega a ningún lado? ¿Cuánto había tardado en desobedecer su propia norma? Los tres segundos que tardó en reaccionar. ¿No podría haber llegado al mismo resultado, que era alejarle de ellas, por otros medios? Aún podía oír los sollozos de Caroline mientras dejaba caer el puño una y otra vez sobre él, y los jadeos asustados de Emma. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los dos pares de ojitos avellanas mirándole espantados. La mano temblorosa de su mujer caía una y otra vez sobre su hombro.

Y después de lo que Emma le había contado la noche anterior… Había dejado que sucediera todo delante de sus narices. Le había permitido, mirarlas, estudiarlas, ganarse su confianza… ¡él incluso le había empezado a sentir como parte de la familia! Y mira… ¿podría haber sido algo más horrible? Indudablemente no. Si tan solo hubiese tenido los ojos más abiertos, o se hubiese interesado tan sólo un poco en los asuntos de su hermano, podría haberlo impedido.

¡Pero, ¿cómo lo iba a saber él? Simplemente había querido ser la buena persona que se le pedía que fuera. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que su hermano era un violador, asesino y pederasta? ¿Qué probabilidades tenía?

Además, no era totalmente culpa suya. Emma podía haber confiado más en él, ¿no? Se suponía que eso era lo que hacían, contarle las cosas que le preocupaban al otro, como buen matrimonio, como buena pareja, como buenos amigos. Pero no, ella se había callado todo y había pretendido que él lo averiguase como por arte de magia. Si le hubiese dicho tan solo que tenía un poquito de miedo, habría hecho lo posible que eliminárselo de su vida... ¿O no? Ya no estaba seguro de las promesas que había hecho antes. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Nunca se había conocido a sí mismo. ¿Y si en realidad no se diferenciaba tanto de ese animal? Al fin y al cabo, llevaban los mismos genes, ¿no? Habían recibido la misma educación y se habían criado en el mismo ambiente. En definitiva, eran harina del mismo costal.

Oyó la puerta abrirse, las oyó salir y las oyó preparar el desayuno en la cocina. Pudo oírlas durante horas pese a que apenas hacían ruido. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió cerró rápidamente los ojos. Era lo único que lo diferenciaba con una persona dormida. Notó como Emma caminaba por la habitación y se acercaba a él. Su delgada mano le acarició el pelo. Dudaba si despertarle o no. Al final pareció decidir no hacerlo. Durante varios minutos siguió en la habitación abriendo y cerrando con suavidad los cajones. Seguramente iba a salir a algún sitio.

-¿Mami? –los pasitos se pararon dudosos en la entrada. Poco después la habitación se oscureció cuando la puerta se cerró al salir ellas. Luego volvió a abrirse para dejar paso a los tacones. Ya no le quedaban dudas de que iban a salir. Los oyó pasarse a su lado sólo unos instantes y volvieron a salir.

No tardó mucho más en escuchar como la puerta de la calle se cerraba y el poco ruido de la casa se apagaba. De todas formas, no se movió. ¿Para qué? No quería hacer nada. No se veía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a nada.

Decidió que tampoco podría fingirse el dormido el resto de su vida, así que mejor ir acostumbrándose ahora en la soledad. Se incorporó y encendió la lámpara de noche. Aunque había luz fuera, las persianas estaban echadas.

Entonces tropezó con un trocito de papel perfectamente cortado y doblado. Al abrirlo descubrió la impecable caligrafía de su mujer. La nota era muy escueta.

_Vamos a salir a que nos dé el aire._

_No sé cuánto tardaremos._

_Con amor, Emma xxx_

Suspiró y volvió a dejarla donde estaba.

Su estómago rugió y se preguntó si debería comer algo. Era lo mejor que se le ocurría hacer de momento.

* * *

Realmente le hacía falta despejarse, y nada mejor para ello que un poco de aire.

Carol le cogió la mano mientras en la otra cargaba al conejito Trixi. Empezaron a caminar por la calle sin rumbo. No hablaban, sólo avanzaban, mirando alrededor. Todo estaba igual que siempre pero nada era lo mismo. La gente iba a venía, se paraban a charlar en medio de la calle, reían. Pero transmitían una sensación diferente, como si aquello a lo que tan acostumbradas estaban y ellas misma había vivido le diese la espalda y se burlara en sus caras.

-Mamá, estoy cansada.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban andando? No estaba segura. Posiblemente bastante. El sol estaba más alto y las calles más bulliciosas.

-¿Quieres que descans…-

Su pregunta se vio ahogada por el repicar de las campanas cerca de donde se encontraban. Una calle a la izquierda estaba la iglesia. Solían ir de vez en cuando algunos domingos para la misa. Y hoy era domingo. Y realmente necesitaban sentirse acogidas. ¿Qué mejor lugar?

Así que entraron. Era una parroquia pequeñita, sólo para el barrio. Contaba con tres filas de bancos que miraban hacia el altar tras el cual se podía ver la figura de un Cristo con los brazos abiertos. Las paredes estaban llenas de vidrieras normales y otras de colores para que pudiese entrar bien el sol y no hiciera falta consumo de luz eléctrica. Por la tanto, la sala estaba no estaba demasiado iluminada. Era aún temprano por lo que aparte de ellas, no había nadie más salvo el párroco que parecía estar preparándose para la eucaristía. Posiblemente, Emma llevaría un "Ayuda" pintado en la cara, porque no le hizo falta decir nada para que el buen hombre se dirigiera al confeccionario y la esperase.

-Cielo, ¿serás capaz de quedarte aquí un momentito mientras mamá va a hablar con el Padre? –preguntó mientras sentaba a la pequeña en uno de los bancos más o menos a la mitad. El confeccionario estaba al fondo y Emma no quería que Carol la oyese pero tampoco dejarla demasiado lejos.

Asintió no muy convencida.

-¿No puedo ir contigo? –preguntó con un deje de esperanza. No quería quedarse sola allí en medio.

-Mejor quédate aquí, ¿vale? –la besó en la frente con cariño- Además, está Trixi para hacerte compañía. Podéis jugar mientras yo no estoy.

-Pero no tardes –pidió.

De nuevo le dijo que no lo haría antes de ir hacia el fondo.

En ningún momento pensó que fuera a sincerarse demasiado. Sólo desahogarse un poco más y buscar consejos. Era un poco frustrante ser siempre la que los daba porque después nadie le sabía dar uno en condiciones. Pero las cosas no salieron como ella imaginó. Nada más comenzar a hablar se sintió libre de expresarse sin miedo a herir a nadie. No era como con Will, que sabía que le hacía sufrir con cada frase que pronunciaba, porque le hablaba de gente que conocía y que había querido. Pero con el párroco fue diferente. Por supuesto, omitió los detalles íntimos. En realidad, más que lo que pasó le contó lo que sentía, la horrible carga que llevaba dentro. Cómo no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de lo sucedido, por no haber sabido controlar la situación y acabar en aquel agujero del que no veía salida. Ella se sentía como un juguete, una herramienta, utilizada. Sabía que había hecho que Will sintiera la puñalada en la espalda, traicionado por su propio hermano, por su propia sangre. Pero en el fondo sabía que él podría arreglárselas solo y que era un adulto maduro. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era su hija. Sólo era una cría, pequeña, inocente, no tenía porqué conocer aún cómo de horrible era el mundo que giraba en torno suya. Era su tiempo de ser feliz, reír, jugar y aprender. Pero no esas cosas, al menos no todavía. ¿Y si se quedaba marcada para siempre? La experiencia no se le iba a olvidar fácilmente, pero y si se mantenía viva en la superficie, sin esconderse. No quería que fuese como ella, no quería que tuviese problemas mentales, quería que fuese normal, porque sabía lo duro que era llevar esa carga en los hombros constantemente. Podría arruinarle la vida. Y todo por su culpa, por no haber sabido ser buena madre, por no haber sabido protegerla, por haberla olvidado y haberse ocultado sólo ella. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía haberse sentido a salvo dejando a su hija a manos de ese ser espantoso? ¿Cómo podía decir que la quería? ¿Qué clase de persona era? No, no solo de persona, si no de madre.

Poco a poco se calmó y dejó de llorar. Escuchó y asintió a los consejos del párroco, pero no creyó demasiado en ellos. No era tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

Se levantó y le dio las gracias por escucharla. No le importó haberle dejado un poco horrorizado por la historia. Al menos ahora se sentía un poco, no mucho, mejor.

Se limpió las lágrimas y el rímel corrido antes de llegar a su banco. Debió de haber estado hablando más tiempo del que creyó que utilizaría porque había bastante más gente.

-Has tardado mucho –le riñó Carol cuando ocupó su lugar junto a ella. Inmediatamente, empezó a gatearle hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño –susurró abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho- De verdad que lo siento mucho. Perdóname –cerró los ojos descansando la mejilla sobre su cabecita. El pelo le olía fantástico a jabón de aquella mañana.

No se disculpaba por la tardanza, si no por todo lo demás.

* * *

Llegaron las primeras y también ser fueron las últimas. Carol no volvió a hablar, ni siquiera se quejó porque se aburriera o estuviese hambre o tuviese ganas de jugar. Simplemente se quedó en silencio sobre su falda, esperando hasta que Emma decidió que era hora de irse y volvieron a salir de la mano.

Tampoco fueron por el camino directo a casa, si no que dieron un rodeo, esta vez a propósito. Llegaron hasta el parque de columpio. Era hora de que Caroline también se divirtiera un poco.

-¿Te guardo a Trixi mientras vas a jugar con los otros niños? –preguntó dulcemente agachándose para cogerlo.

-No –contestó automáticamente abrazando al peluchito con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-Entonces, no vas a poder jugar bien.

-No quiero ir a jugar –su voz era triste y desanimada. Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba a su hija decir que no a un juego.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo ganas. Prefiero quedarme contigo.

-Voy a estar justo aquí, Carly –le prometió.

-¡Que no quiero! –dijo una patada al suelo y rompió a llorar.

-Vale, vale, cariño. Sh… no llores. Está bien –se apresuró a decir Emma, cogiéndola en brazos- Si no te apetece no te voy a obligar, Carol, está bien. No llores… -le dio besitos en los lugares donde corrían las lágrimas- ¿Quieres mejor que volvamos a casa con papá?

Asintió calmándose y empezando a morder la peluda oreja de Trixi.

Emma la besó de nuevo y la cargó todo el camino mientras la pequeña ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

* * *

La puerta se abrió. El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura, los pasos cortos, los tacones repiqueando en el suelo… No era difícil adivinar que era ella. Su perfecta rutina era inconfundible. Las llaves cayeron sobre la mesita y las chaquetas colgadas en la percha. Los zapatos se alinearon milimétricamente. No le hacía falta verlo para saberlo. Podría reconocerla en cualquier sitio.

Luego, los suaves pasos en el parqué.

-Hola, papi.

La pequeña se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Levantó la cabeza un momento para sonreírle. Era tan linda. Luego volvió a pulsar las cuerdas de su guitarra para continuar creando tristes melodías.

Entonces sintió los labios de su mujer hundiéndose en su pelo y besándole.

Aquellas suaves notas eran lo único que llenaba el ambiente. Pero quizá era también lo único que hacía falta, porque era así como se sentía.

Cada una se le acurrucó a un lado.

Eran ellos lo único que tenían.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Estaba levantándose cuando Will la hizo acostarse de nuevo.

-Ya se le pasará.

-No. Está pasándolo mal –contestó apartando su brazo.

-Tiene que acostumbrarse, Emma.

-¿Acostumbrarse? ¡Will! –casi se le salieron los ojos al mirarle.

Él también se incorporó, quedando sentado junto a ella.

-La mimas demasiado.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. La había dejado sin palabras.

-Mamá… -sollozaron desde la puerta. Carol estaba en el umbral, con la manta arrastrando detrás de ella y Trixi colgando de su mano. Temblaba entera.

Emma le echó una mirada asesina a su marido mientras apartaba violentamente las sábanas y cogía a su hija que instantáneamente se aferró a ella y rompió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquila, cariño –besó sus mejillas mojadas y rápidamente las secó con un pañuelo. Se sentó a los pies de la cama con ella sobre las piernas y la abrazó contra su pecho hasta que finalmente, acompasada por el sonido del corazón, se calmó.

Acostumbrarse, decía. Pues ella no pensaba dejar que se acostumbrase a nada a base de lágrimas.

Le limpió la nariz una vez más y le apartó un mechón de pelo que se le había quedado pegado a la mejilla mientras le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

Entonces sintió a Will moviéndose detrás de ella. No había dicho ni una palabra más. Casi se había olvidado de que él seguía allí.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó cuando se la quitó de los brazos. No recibió respuesta- Will, deja qu…

-Cállate, Emma –cortó con frialdad.

De nuevo la dejó sin palabras. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así. Simplemente no fue capaz de reaccionar y menos aún de darle una buena contestación. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? Se había llevado a Carol y la había vuelto a acostar sola en su habitación.

-No hay nada que temer –le susurró arropándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Papi…

-No hay nada de que tener miedo, Caroline –repitió cerrando la puerta.

Pero la pequeña no estaba tan segura como su padre. Ella seguía estando asustada. Quería ir con mamá. Con ella estaba segura y, además, la entendía. Papá no sabía cómo se sentía, y aunque ella no era consciente de ello, papá tampoco quería saber que todavía podía escuchar las sucias palabras y notar sus enormes manos obligándola a estarse quieta sobre la estantería.

* * *

Cuando Will regresó a su dormitorio fue recibido por una perfectamente doblada manta y una almohada. Miró interrogante a su mujer, más que nada para asegurarse de lo que había creído captar en el gesto.

-Vete a dormir al sofá –eso aclaró cualquier rastro de dudas.

-¿Me estás echando?

Asintió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no tengo razón?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo vas a tener razón? ¿No ves que lo pasa mal? ¿Te gustaría que yo hiciese lo mismo contigo de estar pasando esto?

-Lo estás haciendo –levantó la manta- Mira, Emma, es horrible, sí, pero ya ha pasado y ahora tiene que volver a su rutina de antes. Y tú también deberías. Hay que acostumbrarse.

-¿Acostumbrarse? –repitió. Otra vez con la misma palabra.

-Sí, acostumbrarse. Te pasas el día con ella, de un lado para otro, o jugando. Lleva tres días durmiendo con nosotros más lo que estuvo sola contigo, y hoy también te la has llevado al instituto. Ni siquiera has hecho eso cuando era un bebé. No paras de mimarla, y no lo digo solo por ahora, sino por siempre. El mundo no es tan cómodo como tú se lo pintas. Tiene que aprender a sobrevivir sola.

Oh, Dios, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. A cada palabra se sorprendía más que con la anterior.

-¿Sobrevivir, Will? No es un animal, es una persona. Por lo tanto tiene sentimientos, al contrario que tú. Y si su mundo fuese maravilloso reiría, sonreiría y sería feliz. Si abrieras un poquito los ojos descubriría que no es así. ¿Y sabes? Me encantaría poder hacer que su mundo lo fuera, pero por desgracia no puedo, pero trato de hacérselo lo más ameno posible. ¿Y sabes otra cosa que necesitamos las personas? Compañía y amor. Así que si tú no la quieres aquí, el único que se va eres tú –dije golpeándole el pecho con el dedo- No te quiero de nuevo en mi cama hasta que no cambies tu comportamiento. ¿Ha quedado claro? –lo último lo había dicho casi gritando. Seguramente también estaría colorada del enfado, pero la verdad es que su apariencia le importaba más bien poco.

-Cristalino –contestó a centímetros de su cara. Cogió la manta y la almohada con mala leche y salió de la habitación. El portazo en el salón resonó por toda la casa.

Emma suspiró y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados. Él solito se lo había buscado.

La casa entera estaba oscura y en silencio.

Se deslizó descalza por el limpio suelo del pasillo. Sonó clic al abrir y luego chirrió un poco.

-Carol –susurró. La escuchó gemir debajo de las sábanas- Soy yo. Soy mamá –la destapó encontrándola hecha un ovillo en mitad de la cama, temblando. Aún no podía creerse que Will hubiese sido capaz de dejarla así y pensar que era lo correcto- Ven –la cogió en brazos y la besó- ¿Quieres dormir en la cama de mamá?

La pequeña asintió, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

La acostó en el sitio vacío de Will, muy pegadita a ella.

-Tengo miedo –susurró acurrucándose todo lo cerca que podía.

-¿De qué, cariño?

-De… de tío Joe –dijo el nombre muy bajito, como si temiera que fuera a aparecer si lo decía más alto.

-No va a volver, te lo prometo.

Recordó cuando se habían acostado juntas y solas el día anterior de que todo eso pasase. Entonces, había sido ella la que había tenido miedo. Recordó el deseo porque Will regresase. En cambio. Ahora acababa de echarlo. Por supuesto esta no era mi de lejos su primera pelea. Habían tenido muchas discusiones antes, e incluso habían llegado a gritarse el uno al otro, pero nunca, nunca, nunca había llegado a ese extremo. Lo peor de todo, es que se había ido sin tratar de arreglarlo. ¿Cómo podían haberlo estropeado tanto? Todo era culpa de Will, por ser tan egoísta. Siempre pensando que podía haber matado a su propio hermano. Aunque no se lo había contado, ella sabía lo que le pasaba. No podía parar de darle vueltas y estaba horrorizado de sí mismo. Odiaba que le hubiesen traicionado de esa manera y no saber cómo actuar ahora. Desde luego, la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, no era en absoluto la buena. Pero ellas no tenían la culpa de que él no se sintiese bien consigo mismo. No era justo que lo pagase con Caroline cuando posiblemente era ella la que peor lo estaba pasando. Su deber como padre era apoyarla, no apartarla. Ahora que, si quería enfadarse, que se enfadara. Si quería apartarse de su lado, que se apartara. Pero entonces ya no sería más el Will Shuester del que se había enamorado.

-¿Y papá? ¿No va a dormir?

-Con nosotras no, Carly.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se ha enfadado conmigo porque no quiero dormir en mi cuarto? –empezó a sollozar de nuevo al sentirse culpable.

-No es tu culpa.

-Entonces, ¿ya no nos quiere?

La miró en la oscuridad meditando la pregunta.

-No lo sé, Carol… No lo sé. Pero ahora duerme, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

* * *

Ni siquiera se miraron. Fueron a trabajar en coches diferentes. Emma volvió a llevarse a la pequeña sólo por llevarle la contraria. No comieron juntos. Estuvieron en habitaciones separadas de la casa. Siempre reinaba de fondo la melodía de la guitarra de Will. Trataban de distraerse lo máximo, intentando hacer sonreír a Carol. Pero Emma sentía que le habían cambiado a su pequeña. Ya no sabía que más iba a hacer por ella, se iba a volver loca.

Y así pasaron los días. Aunque se extrañaban, ninguno hacía nada por unir los lazos que se rompían.

-¿Problemas conyugales, Elphaba?

-No es asunto tuyo, Sue.

La entrenadora de las animadoras acababa de aparecer en su puerta de cristal y Emma no tenía demasiadas ganas de soportar sus burlas.

-Vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí. La pequeña Shuester. Cielo, alégrate de no haber heredado los horribles rizos de tu padre –dijo revolviéndole el pelo- Aunque ese color… bah –dejaba bastante claro que tampoco lo admiraba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –suspiró Emma.

-¿Es que tengo que querer algo? Sólo venía a hacerte una visita, Evelyn. Pero veo que mi presencia no es bien recibida aquí, así que me voy –se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de salí se volvió- Una cosa. ¿Recuerdas aquello que te enseñé? También se puede hacer a la inversa. O eso dicen. Yo no lo he probado nunca –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

-No quiero ir –se resistía agarrada a un árbol.

-Tienes que ir como todos los niños. Mira, ellos no lloran.

Nada de lo que decía funcionaba. Se negaba a ir a la guardería. Llevaban cerca de diez minutos discutiendo.

-¡No! –pateó el suelo.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Si te encanta!

-Quiero ir contigo, ¡jum!

-Tienes que ir a donde yo te diga, jovencita. E irás al colegio como has ido siempre.

Por fin consiguió saltarla del árbol. La llevó en brazos hasta la puerta mientras pateaba y lloraba.

-Vendré a por ti dentro de un ratito, como hago siempre –la besó y le limpió las lágrimas.

Le rompía el alma dejarla haciéndole pucheritos, pero tenía que relacionarse con otros niños. Era su obligación como madre que se socializara. Además, no podía estar todo el día con ella, tenía más responsabilidades. También sabía que por mucho que quisiera nunca sería una compañera de juegos igual de divertida que Cloe.

-Pásatelo bien, ¿de acuerdo? –le sonrió guardándole un pañuelo en el bolsillo- Venga, adentro –le dio una suave palmadita en el trasero para animarla a entrar.

Arrastrando los pies y medio enfadada, finalmente se alejó por el pasillo con la mochila en los hombros.

* * *

Aquel día su horario terminaba después de la hora de recreo. De todas formas quiso quedarse un rato más para organizar aquello. Para cualquier otra persona habría sido una buena distracción, pero la oficina de Emma siempre estaba ordenada. Así que mejor ir a casa. Podría empezar a organizar los cambios que quería hacer en la habitación de Caroline. Ni ella misma soportaba entrar en esas cuatro paredes porque los malos recuerdos la atacaban a ella también. Cada vez que se distraía podía sentir sus asquerosas y sucias manos sobre ella, por no mencionar otras cosas. La ponía enferma y le daba ganas de refregarse todo el cuerpo con lejía.

-Para –se regañó a sí misma. Mejor iba a irse a casa y tomar una buena ducha ella sola. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y le hacía verdadera falta. Se aseguraría de que el bidón de agua caliente estuviese bien lleno y no saldría de allí en dos horas mínimo. Sí, eso iba a hacer.

-Will –se sorprendió al encontrarle en su dormitorio, aunque no sabía por qué. Era suyo también, ¿no? Tenía el mismo derecho que ella. Había olvidado que hoy también salía él antes de trabajar.

-Emma –se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. No se le pasó por alto el detalle de que había estado sentado en el lado donde ella solía dormir- Quería hablar contigo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿De qué quería hablar? ¿Por fin se arrepentía e iban a estar juntos de nuevo? Casi salta a sus brazos antes de que le dijera nada. Le echaba de menos, aunque se lo negase a sí misma, le deseaba cada segundo. Aquello se estaba haciendo más difícil porque le estaba perdiendo y no podía soportarlo. Echaba de menos a su Will.

-El juicio es la semana que viene. Tenemos que ir los tres para… testificar y eso... –a Emma se le descompuso la cara. Lo último que quería hacer en su vida es ver a ese bastardo de nuevo- Es necesario, Emma. ¿No querrás que le dejen suelto?

-Tampoco le quiero más en mi vida, aunque sea con un montón de policías alrededor –contestó secamente. Ya no era solo por eso, si no porque no le había dicho lo que esperaba.

-Sabes que tenemos que ir –suspiró mientras le entregaba un papel doblado. Al desplegarlo se dio cuenta que venía del Tribunal de Justicia. Suspiró mientras lo leía por encima- Es el martes, a las diez de la mañana –pasó por su lado dejando con la carta en la mano. Al parecer, su conversación se había acabado.

-Will.

Se paró en medio del pasillo y se giró.

-¿Qué?

-La he llevado a la guardería –por un momento, no entendió de que le estaba hablando, pero luego cayó en que Carol no estaba con ella- Pensé que debías saberlo –él asintió- Toma, no lo quiero –recogió el papel de vuelta y la miró hasta que entró en el baño.

La echaba de menos. Extrañaba a su mujer y a su hija, o al menos a las que fueron antes del viaje. Ojalá no se hubiese ido. Ojalá no hubiese dejado entrar a un desconocido en su casa. Ojalá… Porque notaba que las perdía, y no estaba haciendo nada. Cuando tenía frío por las noches lo que le faltaba no era el edredón, o incluso el cuerpo de Emma pegado al suyo. Lo que necesitaba era el calor del amor que ya no sentía. Pero, ¿iba a volver el sentimiento? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que no quería volver a pasar por esto de nuevo.

* * *

Viajaron en silencio durante el trayecto al tribunal. Era como si se dijesen sin palabras que no querían ir allí y que odiaban sentirse obligados a hacerlo. Carol ni siquiera había terminado de entender que era todo eso de un juicio.

Nada más llegar, se encontraron con el abogado que Will había contratado. Él les dio una idea general del asunto y como se iban a ir tratando los temas.

Quizá no hubiese sido tan difícil si el acusado no hubiese estado presente. Nada más entrar en la sala les atravesó a cada uno con una mirada de puro odio y venganza.

-M-mamá –había gemido la pequeña que había estado ocupando su sitio inicial entre sus padres, aunque no tardó en gatear hasta las faldas de Emma.

-¿Ves todos estos policías que están aquí? –se los había señalado uno por uno para tranquilizarla- No dejarán que te haga nada ni que se acerque a ti.

-Me dijiste que ya no lo tendría que ver nunca más. ¡Me lo prometiste! –esa acusación le había dolido a Emma porque sabía que era cierta- ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Había sido casi incapaz de calmar su llanto incontrolado sobre su pecho. Llevaba toda la razón y no podía dársela. Lo que no había consentido fue que Will dijese nada para que callase. Él no podía entender cómo se sentía. Tampoco se había preocupado en descubrirlo. No podía saber porque la chiquilla solo deseaba ir a casa a jugar con sus muñecas o a vestir a sus recortables. En cambio, ella sí, porque, aunque de otra manera, también lo había pasado. Ella se podía decir que había tenido la suerte de caer una vez inconsciente. Esperaba no recordar jamás lo que había sucedido en esas dos horas vacías de su vida.

Todo eso se lo susurró a su marido para que solo él lo oyese.

Salieron un par de horas más tarde, con la cita para un siguiente juicio. ¿Es que no era suficiente una vez? Ya había sido este suficientemente malo teniendo que relatar toda la historia de pe a pa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Cada vez que la veía, tenía el impulso de frenarla y decirle algo, pero entonces se chocaba con el rechazo en sus ojos. Se le secaban los labios y lo único que conseguía hace era apartar la mirada e irse, como un imbécil.

Tampoco era capaz de acercarse a Caroline, ya que el único momento en el que no estaba con su madre era cuando iba a la guardería.

Will estaba completamente solo.

* * *

Toda la sala guardaba silencio mientras Will relataba el momento cuando apartó a golpes de su mujer. En su voz y en su expresión se podía ver lo duro que era para él, incluso más duro de lo que Emma se había preocupado en adivinar. Había estado tanto tiempo pensando en su propio horror y el de Carol que había pensado que el de Will no sería nada. Mientras hablaba evitó mirar a ninguno de los presentes, sobre todos a su hermano y a ellas. Al primero principalmente porque le partiría la mandíbula una vez más.

Cuando volvió a sentarse junto a ella estaba muy tenso y nervioso. Emma buscó su mano y la apretó infundiéndole fuerzas. Al principio pareció sorprendido y eso reflejó sus ojos al mirarla, pero luego se relajó y le devolvió el gesto.

Cuando le tocó a ella, fue Will quien la recibió con una mirada cálida y de orgullo. Estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Durante el resto de la sesión se sentaron más juntos que anteriormente, sin perder contacto físico hasta que finalmente se declaró que Joe E. Shuester era condenado a prisión. Carol no se enteró cuanto tiempo, porque en aquella ocasión fue lista y se llevó su libro de colorear para entretenerse y no tener que oír las cosas poco agradables que allí se contaban. Pero por lo que su madre le explicó más tarde y lo que ella misma descubrió cuando se hizo mayor, la pena impuesta más otras muchas por otros crímenes le sumaban los años suficientes para no tener que preocuparse más por él. Y en aquel momento, "nunca más" sonaba lo suficientemente bien como para arrancarle una tímida sonrisa porque significaba que no tendría que temer jamás que volviese a por ella. Aunque también podía escaparse… Bah, tonterías.

* * *

¿Se había acabado todo ya? Se suponía que sí, que la vida había vuelto a su cauce normal. Emma quería un final feliz para aquella historia, pero no se lo encontraba por ningún sitio. Las cosas que realmente quería y le importaban parecían haber desaparecido y le parecía casi imposible creer que volviesen. Sentía como su vida se vaciaba cada vez más por su carencia. ¿Quién habría pensando que por una serie de estúpidos sucesos se pudiese estropear tanto la vida de alguien? Era como si todo estuviese constantemente sucio a su alrededor y por mucho que frotase no consiguiese sacar las manchas.

-Toma, mami –empujó hacia ella un plato de espaguetis con albóndigas, todo de plastilina- Ya verás que rico.

Emma hizo como si los comiera y se lamió los labios.

-Está delicioso. Eres una cocinera estupenda.

Carly sonrió halagada mientras reunía en una bola los trocitos que le habían sobrado y formaba un vaso.

-Toma agüita.

Observó aquella masa pegajosa. Contó hasta tres y se obligó a si misma a cogerlo y acercárselo a los labios. Uf, que asquito.

Nada más soltarlo se dio prisa en limpiarse los dedos en una servilleta.

Una tos a su espalda la sobresaltó. Casi se le salían los ojos cuando se volvió a mirar. Era solo Will apoyado en el marco de la puerta y mirándolas con una expresión suave en el rostro. Parecía que llevaba allí un rato sin que se dieran cuenta. O simplemente ella no lo había escuchado acercarse.

-Emma, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –preguntó señalando al pasillo con la cabeza.

Se levantó y automáticamente Carol hizo el ademán de seguirla.

-¿Porqué no me haces una tarta de postre mientras hablo un momento con papá aquí al lado?

Pareció que se lo pensaba, pero al final volvió a acomodarse tras preguntarle de que sabor la prefería.

Entrecerró la puerta tras de ella y puso los brazos en jarras para volverse hacía su marido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Will se pasó la mano por el pelo, como siempre que se ponía nervioso.

-Verás, yo… he estado pensando, ¿sabes? –Emma asintió- Y he decidido que no, que no puedo –le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero para mal. ¿No podía qué? ¿Estás con ellas? ¿Significaba eso que las iba a abandonar? Sabía que aquello estaba siendo muy duro y que se habían estado distanciando mucho, pero… pero los últimos días había tenido la esperanza de que volvieran juntos después de lo cerca que habían estado en el último juicio. Creyó que se estaban arreglando las cosas, pero a lo mejor él se lo había tomado al revés. Notó que se le empezaban a inundar los ojos de lágrimas- No puedo seguir más lejos de vosotras. No puedo seguir perdiéndoos.

-Will… -le interrumpió, pero él le tapó los labios con el dedo.

-Lo que ha pasado ha sido una locura. Pensé que necesitaríamos espacio para reponernos, pero me he dado cuenta que encerrarnos cada uno en nuestro horror particular no es la solución. Debemos estar juntos ahora más que nunca. Sé que trataste de decírmelo, pero fui un imbécil y no supe escucharte. He tardado mucho en darme cuenta y más en tener el valor para hablar contigo, pero por fin lo estoy haciendo –se lamió los labios resecos. Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de su reacción. ¿Y si le rechazaba? Ahora no era tiempo para asustarse, tenía que terminar de decirlo todo, y luego… que viniese lo que tuviese que venir- Lo siento tanto, Emma. Me había prometido a mi mismo estar a tu lado siempre y apoyarte, incluso antes de que nos casáramos, y repetí la promesa cuando nació Caroline. Y mírame, no he sabido cumplirla. Me avergüenzo de mí mismo. Tienes toda la razón del mundo si estás enfadada conmigo y no quieres saber nada más de mí. Pero, de verdad que lo siento –la cogió del hombro como si eso hiciera más verdaderas sus palabras- Perdóname. Voy a aprender de mis errores. Esto no se volverá a repetir.

Cuando finalizó su pequeño discurso el silencio cayó sobre ellos. Will esperaba impaciente la respuesta. Los segundos pasaban eternos mientras se torturaba a sí mismo por dentro.

-Yo también he pensado –contestó con la mirada fija en el suelo aunque conforme hablaba fue levantándola- He pensado muchas cosas, algunas lindas, pero la mayoría eran muy desagradables. Cada cual me gustaba menos que la anterior. Tú mismo me has dicho muchas veces que me ahogo sola de tanto pensar pero que siempre te maravilla la forma a la que consigo llegar a una conclusión. Estaba vez no ha sido diferente –hizo una pausa en la que se estuvieron observando. Quedaba claro que él se estaba muriendo por conocer la conclusión-Tienes razón, te equivocaste, pero no solo tú, si no los dos. Hemos sido egoístas y hemos pensado en nosotros mismo sin tener en cuenta que el otro también lo podría estar pasando mal. Hemos sido como críos y como tales después hemos tenido miedo de reparar nuestro error. Pero ahora lo entiendo todo, Will –no pudo evitar que finalmente las lágrimas se le escaparan. Al menos consiguió aguantar su voz para terminar de hablar- Entiendo los remordimientos y el miedo que te has tenido por creerte convertido en alguien malo y salvaje. Entiendo que fui egoísta cuando pensé que era menos importante que nosotras. Yo también lo siento. Es insoportable estar sin ti. Te echo tanto d… -ya no fue capaz de seguir más y se llevó las manos al rostro para ahogar su llanto.

-Emma, Emma. No llores –pidió Will dudando si debía o no tocarla. Le había parecido que lo que decía era algo bueno, y no quería meter la pata. Al final la abrazó con cariño, pegándola a su pecho- No llores, pequeña… Yo también te he extrañado. No sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin ti. No sé cómo pude estar tantos años haciéndolo.

-Si lo sé –gimió en su hombro. Había echado los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Parecía que todas las barreras físicas que habían tenido hacía unos momentos habían desaparecido. La consoló en sus brazos hasta que fue capaz de controlarse más o menos.

-Te quiero –le susurró con todo el amor que había estado guardando en su corazón desde la última vez que se lo había dicho.

-Yo también te quiero –contestó Emma y se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando con ella.

-Vamos a buscar ayuda de un profesional para los tres, para solucionar este pequeño bache emocional –dijo Will apartando un par de mechones de pelo de su frente y ahuecando su mejilla en la mano- Vamos a volver a ser una familia. No como antes, si no mejor. Estaremos más unidos que nunca, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Seremos como si solo fuésemos uno.

Emma asintió a todo lo que dijo demostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Entonces, él se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios sacándole una sonrisa tímida.

-Todo va a salir bien –dijo.

-Todo va a salir bien –repitió ella devolviéndole otro beso igual de dulce.

No podía creerse que hacía media hora escasa estuviese cavilando en el desastre que era su vida y que no podía continuar más sola. El miedo a perder su matrimonio, el volverse loca. Y ahora, se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo por poder tener a un hombre tan espectacular a su lado. Y porque era precisamente un ser humano, tenía sus faltas y sus defectos, pero al final siempre estaba allí para ella.

-Vamos, creo que era tarta tan deliciosa está ya –sonrió tirando de ella para volver al salón. Pero más que el dulce terminaron comiéndose a la pequeña a mimos a la que contagiaron la felicidad de estar juntos de nuevo.

Aún quedaban muchas cosas que solucionar, muchos problemas a los que buscar solución y otros de los que ni siquiera eran todavía consientes. Quizá no fuesen capaces de superarlos todos, pero ahora al menos se sentían con la fuerza suficiente de intentarlo y luchar por conseguirlo. Y sólo porque estaban juntos, y lo estarían para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

Se acabó. Espero que haya gustado. Sé que ha habido bastantes lectores aunque casi ninguno haya comentado. Así que agradezco al que lo ha hecho y también a las personas que leyeron esta historia antes de que terminase publicandola en FF.

Un saludo ^^


End file.
